Naruto: The Swift Ninja
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: This is a challenge from Narutoenthusiast. Naruto has the Swift Release Bloodline. Basically Naruto grows up wanting to become the Hokage, except he's not wearing orange and he's not an idiot, he plans things ahead. I explain everything in the story R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello new readers. This is yet again another new story that I've been working on during my forced hiatus. Unlike with my other stories you didn't have to wait for this one, as it surprising everybody that its even here.**

**Now this is challenge from the author Narutoenthusiast, who is an awesome author. Naruto in this story will have the Jinton, Swift Release Bloodline. He inherited it from his father, who used it as a basis for the Hirashin, that's all I'm telling for now.**

**The name of the story is bland I know, but I really couldn't think of anything awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and with the way things are going in this economy I wouldn't even have a chance of renting it for an hour.**

**{Eight O'Clock At Night}**

It was the tenth day of October, and the night sky was dark, thanks to it being the night of the new moon. But still the people of Konoha were cheering, drinking and celebrating to Kami, because they were thankful for surviving the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune six years ago.

And speaking of the Kyuubi, the host of the beast was currently running through the streets of the village. Moving in a zig zag formation to dodge the rocks, kunai, shurikens, and other various knives that were being thrown at him.

The child has blonde hair, electric blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each. He was wearing a sleeveless dark red shirt and jet black shorts, with black sandals he stole from a civilian child.

He looked behind him to see about a dozen shinobi chasing him since he had already outrun the civilian mob that was chasing him. Every now and then, some civilians would join the chase or try to cut him off, only to be left behind or ran over.

"What's the matter, can't catch a six year old?" Naruto yelled behind him before laughing putting his six year old legs into overdrive as he cut into an alleyway, surprising his pursuers.

After entering the alleys of Konoha, the boy was able to cut into more and more alleys, forcing his pursuers to jump to the roofs to keep up with him. The Jounins and Chunins in the mob cursed themselves for not knowing the layout of their own village like the back of their hands. The amount of missions outside of the village forced them to know layouts of other villages and since they never had a use to explore the alleys of their own village, well you could see the result of their negligence.

Though Naruto was without the knowledge of how to use chakra properly and about the beast inside of him, he continued to dash through the alleys, unconsciously using chakra in his legs and moving as agile as a fox itself.

Suddenly he encountered a dead end and before he could run out of the alley, his mob caught up to him.

He turned and glared at the crowd, "Do you really think you caught me…" he said bursting out in laughter, before he started calming down. "Think again, go ahead do your worst." he said as they started doing the same hand seals.

The blonde began to suffer from anxiety for awhile as he hoped his plan would work. Suddenly a burst of adrenaline worked its way into his system and he burst into action as they all took a large inhale and exhaled large fireballs that converged into one very big one.

The fireball hit the back wall and the explosion shook the area, and since the shinobi were distracted they didn't notice the sizzling of multiple exploding tags on the side walls of the deadened alleyway.

However one lucky and experienced Jounin's danger sense went off and he was lucky enough to Shunshin out of the area, just in time to escape a very large and fiery explosion.

He looked from a roof and swore about the loss of eleven Jounins and Chunins. He was about to exit the area when a squad of ANBU appeared behind him, grabbed him, and took him to Ibiki, for a little _talk_.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in the middle of the destroyed alley, the fire around him not bothering him a bit. A team of ANBU were currently putting out the fires before they had anymore time to spread. 'Where are you Naruto-kun?' Sarutobi thought to himself as he turned on his heel and begun to walk back to his office, a frown marring his face.

Meanwhile the blonde was walking through the sewers of Konoha. The nasty and murky water was up to his knees, wetting the bottom of his shorts. 'Ugh it stinks down here.' He thought to himself as he started jogging through the water, happy that he survived another year. "But I guess I cant be mad at the smell of victory."

He saw a small speck of light and ran to it. After climbing up the ladder, he, with a lot of difficulty, moved the heavy object from our of his way. He rose his head and realized the light was in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

They were closed now, and he was glad, because right now he was tired and he stunk, and he didn't feel like being a sitting duck, while enjoying a big bowl of ramen. Not to mention they were never open on his birthday, because they didn't want him getting tempted to have a bowl of ramen and end up getting beat out of his senses.

He yawned and trudged his way home, keeping to the shadows. Before long he was in his little apartment, not minding how it looked on the outside. The old man Hokage gave him this apartment a little over a month ago. When that happened his neighbors moved out and the Hokage gave him the deed to the apartment so that he didn't have to pay any rent.

He laid on his bed and smiled at the ceiling. "Another year gone by, another set of fools getting schooled." he smirked to himself for planning the perfect scenario for the mob.

If it was under a different scenario, he might have felt a little remorse for killing eleven people. But to be fair, they were ready and willing to take his own life, if he was caught… which he nearly was.

"If that's the most those Jounins and Chunins could do, then I'm going to be the best ninja this village will ever produce." Naruto said before he drifted to dream world as the next six years literally flew by quickly.

**{Six Years Later}**

*Beep* *Beep*

The blonde awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. With unimaginable speed, he destroyed the clock and sat up in his bed. He walked to his dresser and looked at the clock on it.

5 o'clock just like always. He did his routine, you know take a shower, brush his teeth, and get dressed, and then have some toast and bacon. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt, dark green pants with the ankles tapped. He had long since ripped the sleeves off of his shirt because, in his opinion it looked way more cooler that way. His blonde hair was long like the Yondaime Hokage's and his electric blue eyes became more mature and hardened these past six years.

Over his muscle shirt was a dark green Chuunin vest he took from the latest Chunin that attacked him just last night.

**{Flashback} {9 O'clock At Night}**

Naruto had decided to finish training a little later than he usually would end it and started to walk out of the training ground.

He had to go to the Academy the next day, considering that the next day was a Monday. He knew the graduation exam was going to be this Friday. He had kept his skills as secret as he possibly can.

Even when the Hokage came to the class to give a surprise graduation exam, he had to practically do his worst in order to fail. The village wasn't ready to see how strong he truly was.

But even though, he wanted to lay low, that didn't mean he was going to be the dead last of the class. He was second place, only trailing behind Uchiha Sasuke, the stuck up duck haired emo kid in class, by one point thanks to their latest shuriken test.

The bastard had scored a perfect ten on the kunai test and a nine of the shuriken. So he had to score a nine on his kunai and nine on his shuriken. He didn't care because the blonde couldn't be beat in Taijutsu, thanks to his bloodline that allowed him the speed he needed when he was in an emergency.

And speaking of emergencies, his danger senses told him to disappear as a volley of kunai and shurikens were headed his way. And disappear he did, pissing the thrower of the projectiles off.

Naruto reappeared back in the same spot and looked around the field, "Show yourself coward." Naruto said out loud, pissed that someone would interrupt his train of thought.

"So the rumors are true, the demon can move faster than the eye can see." A voice said from behind the blonde.

The blonde turned to see a man around the age of twenty. He was short, only an inch or two taller than he was, which was four feet and eight inches. So yeah he was shorter than most in his class, but it also meant that he could move more quicker and stealthier than he others. The man wore the typical attire for a Chunin, nothing special. Except for his long sword on his back, but to the blonde it looked like a piece of junk.

'Why do people keep calling me a demon?' he asked himself. "I don't know what you want and I don't care. So tonight, since I'm feeling generous I'll give you a deal. Leave me be and I wont kill you." the academy student said to the Chunin as his eyes pierced into the eyes of the attacker.

Said attacker had short gray hair and gray eyes to match. He had a goatee and studded earrings. He was buff and the blonde knew he had power behind his strikes. So he was thinking a Taijutsu specialist, Naruto smirked he knew what he had to do to defeat him. "My name is-" the man started.

"I don't care what your mother named you. For declining my deal and disturbing me, your sentence is death." Naruto said jumping backwards into the trees behind him, confusing the ashen haired Chunin.

Naruto threw a single kunai at the man, who easily caught it. "What is that it, this is nothing. Your nothing." the midget said turning when he heard the whizzing of another kunai flying through the air. He caught that one as well. He started laughing when he saw Naruto running right at him with a pair of kunai in his hands.

The man easily dodged the blonde's strike and punched him into a tree, he dashed and rammed his knee into the blonde's chest. Blood splattered on his leg and he smirked evilly and started punching the blonde, repeatedly. After about the fiftieth strike to the child's face, the man reached behind him and grabbed his long sword and stabbed it through the blonde's heart.

Crazed laughter rung out through the area. The man was laughing so hard that he didn't notice the moon in the sky turn red like blood. Clouds started gathering and the man heard thunder. Lightning suddenly struck in front of the man, right on top of the blonde.

Luckily the Chunin acted in time to jump back. As he landed he noticed the temperature in the air dropped to icy levels. He could literally see his breath as he started sweating, even with the cold air. The reason for his sweating was because he was witnessing something rising from the ashes of the demon.

After a second he deduced that it was the Shinigami. He was dressed in black, the ashes made up his cloak. He entity rose his skeletal hand and the leftover ashes on the ground lifted off the ground and created his signature scythe.

The Chunin was extremely terrified, so terrified that he couldn't even move. He trembled when the entity spoke, **"You, who has killed an innocent, shall be sent to hell. Where you'll burn, for all eternity."** the specter said, black smoke coming from inside the hood.

The Chunin's eyes hardened, "INNOCENT, THAT.. THING HAS EITHER INJURED OR KILLED ALL THOSE THAT CONFRONTED HIM!" he yelled before he felt KI unlike any other suddenly drop on him.

The human dropped to his knees, and yet he continued to glare at the God. "To call him innocent is almost as worst as to call that demon fox a SAINT!" the man yelled before the scythe of the Shinigami sliced off his head. The body of the man dropped to the floor.

"**Even with the fear in his eyes he continued to defy me. He deserves a little respect…"** the entity spoke as he disappeared. Seconds later the moon returned to normal and Naruto walked into the clearing, not a scratch on him. Well there wasn't any new scratches as he was training before.

The blonde walked up to the motionless and brain dead man and crouched next to him, "Genjutsu has its wonders no? I'll let you live, since you earned just a little of my respect." he said standing up. He begin to walk away when he got an idea.

He ran back and took what made the man a Chunin. His vest, because it was just his size, and also… because it matched his outfit.

**{Release Flashback}**

Naruto smirked to himself for handling the situation the way he did. He exited his apartment and began his morning routine, three laps around Konoha, than heading to the nearest training ground. Which was training ground number 7, where he would do two hundred sit ups, two hundred push ups, two hundred hits to the logs per limb, and then he would finish the workout by going back home and taking a shower and dashing to the academy for school. As always he would be finished by eight o'clock just in time for school.

Iruka was a scarred Chunin that worked as a teacher at the academy with his partner Mizuki. These two taught the students that were on their way to graduation day, which consisted of the heirs and heiresses of the village's clans.

(I wont go into detail, because their the same as in the Canon version. Just Naruto is different, I'll change people to fit the story if I feel that its necessary as the story progresses. Except Iruka, I'll change him now, you'll see.)

It was almost time for school to start, and the class was filled with students… well almost all his students. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't in his seat yet, nobody knew what he did before or after school because he would always leave as soon as the bell rung.

Iruka looked at his watch, 7:59 a.m. with only ten seconds before he could punish the demon for being late. A couple seconds later and Iruka started counting down in his head. 'Five, four, three, two, one…' he thought looking at his clock and then on one, Naruto appeared in his seat. Said seat was in the back of the class, and the bell rung, causing Iruka and Mizuki, who was also counting down, to hang their heads low. 'Damn it.' They both cursed in their heads. 'Right on time as always.' they thought again as they shook their heads and begun the lesson, which was just a review on the kages of the village.

"Can any of you tell me about the order of which the Hokages went into office?" Mizuki asked, before pointing to the classroom's bookworm, Haruno Sakura.

The rosette silently squealed at being picked, "Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, founded this village along with Uchiha Madara. His brother Senju Tobirama, would later become the Nidaime Hokage, after Hashirama falls in battle in the first ninja war. Before that happen the two brothers trained one Sarutobi Hiruzen, who later became the Sandaime Hokage. The Sandaime trained the Densetsu no Sannin and Jiraiya, the Gama Sennin, trained Namikaze Minato, who became the Yondaime Hokage. After the events of the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago, the role of kage returned to the Sandaime after the Yondaime fell to the fox." she ended her speech feeling proud of herself, even though that was a question anyone could've answered.

Naruto had been staring out the window the entire time Sakura had been giving her speech. 'Bored, I'm so bored. What to do, what to do. Who should be the target of my entertainment.' he looked around the class, looking for the perfect victim.

When his eyes landed on dog breath he smirked, unnoticeably. He did some hand seals under the desk and started his Genjutsu. Lately he's been excelling in Genjutsu, maybe all those chakra control exercises he does after school were finally paying off.

First he started messing with the mutt's sense of smell, he started making him smell cats. Naruto watched as second's later Kiba's nose started sniffing unnoticeable by anyone, except him.

After a full minute he started phase two of his little prank. Which was the mutts sense of hearing, not even a second later, Kiba was slowly turning his head back and forth. "Hey, do any of you guys hear meowing?" the Inuzuka asked out loud, interrupting the class.

"Excuse me, Kiba-kun, can you explain to me why you decided to ask such a question." Iruka said.

Kiba didn't listen, he just held up his hand and started sniffing, trying to locate the position of the cat. "Its near, you ready Akamaru?" Kiba said making the dog whine and put his head down. This confused Kiba but he paid no attention to it as the scent and the sound of the meowing was getting stronger and louder, respectively.

By now the class was getting a little creeped out by the weird behavior of Kiba. The blonde was different, he found it so hilarious that he had to hold in his laughter as much as he could. He made a final seal that messed up the Inuzuka's sense of sight.

Kiba had been moving around the room, his nose sniffing and his ear twitching. The teachers were at a loss on what to do, as this had never happened before in the class. They couldn't hear or smell any cats, so they knew the kid was under a Genjutsu, but from who? The only ones in the class that can do a Genjutsu was them and maybe Uchiha Sasuke, only because of the Sharingan. But not only did he not unlock the Sharingan yet, but he didn't even look at the young Inuzuka, or even in his direction the twenty minutes they've been in the class.

Suddenly Kiba turned around and found the cat right behind Sasuke's head. A second later he ran at it, jumping over Sasuke and started chasing the cat. The funny part about that was while hopping over Sasuke, the Inuzuka kicked the back of the Uchiha's head.

As this was happening Naruto started fooling around with the mutt's sense of direction, and soon enough Kiba ran right into the wall, making the class erupt into laughter. Naruto ended his technique when he hit the wall and since everyone else was laughing it wouldn't look suspicious if the blonde didn't laugh. And laugh he did, even Shino, the class statue, chuckled at the sight.

Phrases like, "Great job retard." and "That's dead last behavior right there." were spoken throughout the room.

After getting his desired amount of laughter the blonde sat back and watched the chaos. Unknowingly someone had noticed everything he did, and yet she didn't do anything to stop it. Since Kiba was always so persistent with his advances and she was glad that he was humiliated the way he was. 'That's my Naruto-kun, show him who's boss.' the young heiress thought, quickly deactivating her bloodline.

Kiba arose to his feet and held his head, he heard the laughter and immediately felt embarrassed for himself. He swore to himself that he would find out the one who did this to him and he would personally torture the poor fool until he was begging to stop. He walked to his seat and put his head down.

While this was happening Iruka and Mizuki had been watching quietly, not knowing who to apprehend for this. Suddenly Iruka grew angry and glared at Naruto, with him being a fox demon and all. Fox demons were known for their prowess in the field of illusion.

"Uzumaki, for placing Kiba-kun under an illusion you're suspended for the rest of the day…" seeing that Naruto was about to complain he continued, "no excuses, now out of my face." he yelled pointing to the door.

The blonde stayed seated for a while, glaring at Iruka, but seeing the anger in the Chunin's eyes made him scoff and walk out the class. By this time Kiba had been glaring at the blonde's back, choosing him to exact his revenge upon.

Outside the door he smirked as his plan succeeded, yet again. "I knew that scarred bastard would accuse me, now I have extra time to train." the blonde muttered exiting the building.

He began walking around the village, ignoring the glares sent his way. He walked into an alley and promptly vanished. Using his bloodline in public was something he vowed never to do, because he didn't know what the village would do with him. He had his doubts about the subject, ever since he awakened it. Either the village would cherish him for bringing another bloodline into the village, or attack him and forcibly take the bloodline from him in some horrific display of evil.

He appeared in training ground seven, first he checked if anyone was currently training inside, since he was way earlier than the time he would usually get here. After finding none he formed the rabbit seal, **"Jinton: Bunshin."** he muttered to himself as five clones appeared around him.

These clones were obviously different than regular clones, as these were created purely for speed. But that wasn't the only thing, if they were faster than Naruto's punch, then the punch would go right through. But, if the clone wasn't faster, then the punch would connect and they'll get dispelled.

Since they all had the same skill as Naruto, he often had to find ways of hitting his clones before they had time to react… and that was the hard part. Thinking on the fly was a strategy he only used for a last resort.

Just like every other time he starts this training, he stood in the middle of the field, while his clones were on the edge of the clearing. This exercise was based solely on increasing his reflexes and natural speed. It was also based on Taijutsu, since his clones didn't have the chakra capacity for a prolonged Ninjutsu fight and he wasn't given enough time to even form the hand seals.

Another condition was that he couldn't use his Swift Release at all, especially if it was to boost his speed. His clones could use the bloodline as much as they wanted to, its just that he didn't want to rely on his bloodline for anything, other than surprise attacks.

Like always the training started abruptly, and he was punched in the chest. Sending him into another punch that came way too quickly. He was sent to the floor and he quickly had to get up and jump in the air, which wasn't smart at all.

While in the air, the original watched as kunai pierced the ground right where he was a second ago. He then looked towards his clones and realized they had just finished their three hand seals and crossed their arms. 'Of all the techniques I know, they decide to do this one.' he thought making his own seals.

"**Jinton: Hoshi no Nami!"** (Wave of Stars) The clones yelled swinging their arms, releasing a turret of electric stars.

"**Futon: Kaze no Tate!"** (Shield of Wind) The original yelled as a shield of wind appeared in front of him.

The two techniques clashed and fought for dominance, the stars came out on top. The original blonde's stolen vest protected his torso from most of the damage but the shirt underneath was unfortunately shredded, as was his shorts. Although his shorts were seriously tattered he was glad they remained around his waist.

His skin suffered the same fate, blood covered his upper body, as he began his descent to the ground. He was glad that he held the shield up for as long as it was up for. He designed that technique, so that it was impossible dodge those stars with the speeds they were going. As his feet touched the ground, he quickly charged lightning chakra to his feet and immediately charged at the nearest clone and quickly kicked it in the stomach, dispelling it. He ducked his head, dodging a strike from clone #2.

After that he took out a kunai and blocked the kunai strike from clone #3, he retaliated immediately and swung at the kunai holding clone. That strike was blocked by clone #2.

When that happened clones #4 and #5 ran up and began punching. He dodged the barrage as best as he could, but in his position he began to feel the punches. Still holding back the kunai from clone #3 and clone #2 still holding his fist, he began to think.

He got the idea fast, and charged lightning chakra to his fist, and shocked the clone, it didn't dispel but that was enough for him as he substituted himself with clone #3. Fortunately his other clones couldn't stop themselves and that clone was dispelled.

Naruto, a little away from the remaining clones, did a single bird seal. **"Raiton: Byakurai." **(White Lightning) He said using his index and middle fingers on each hand and pointing them at clones 4 and 5, respectively. The clones, not expecting the sudden use of Ninjutsu, did not have time to dodge and was promptly dispelled.

The original blonde didn't have time to praise himself as the remaining clone was there to punch him in the gut, sending him into a tree. Swift (the name of a clone, when there is only one.) appeared in front of the original, via swift release, and charged his fingers with lightning. 'This is going to hurt.' Naruto thought.

"**Raiton: Fusoku." **(Shortage) The clone said as he unleashed hell on Naruto's nervous system. After about the twentieth hit, he raised his hand and placed it on the original blonde's head. **"Raiton: Shattodaun!" **(Shutdown) he yelled as a thunder clap sounded throughout the field and Naruto dropped to his knees and then proceeded to dispel, shocking Swift.

Naruto was crouching meters behind the last remaining clone, he was panting after taking ten of the twenty shortage attacks. Like the name suggested, his nervous system was invaded by countless electrical circuits and his entire right side was numb. And the limbs he could move, weren't listening to him.

He was glad he got out of the viscous combo in time, because he would've been paralyzed for months. He could tell the clone was running very low on chakra and as soon as he could move his limbs he charged wind chakra to his feet and jumped back.

Swift sensed the use of chakra and looked behind him to see Naruto gliding backwards onto a tree, where he proceeded to make a break for it. He smirked and used swift chakra to catch up.

The original looked behind him to see the clone behind him, closing in on his position and fast. He got an idea, and the next branch he jumped on he dropped an explosive note and jumped off. The explosion destroyed the branch, but the speed the clone was going allowed him to literally glide over the broken branch and landed on the next one.

The original blonde cursed, 'Damn it, dog, rat, tiger, bird; **Futon: Reppushou.'** he thought thrusting his palm toward the clone.

The collision was imminent and pretty awesome, as the clone didn't have time to do, **Jinton: Zanzo **(Afterimage), to dodge the wind palm.

The blonde sighed and dropped to the ground and started walking towards the exit of the training ground. He entered a clearing and turned to the lake, instantly took his vest off, sighing in grief at the damage it took. He tossed it to the floor and jumped in the water, as he did the lake began to turn red with his blood. He glanced at his body and wasn't surprised to see his wounds were nearly finished with its healing. He always healed quickly and he wasn't complaining about it.

He looked at the sun and knew he had been fighting for what seemed like an hour and a half. He hopped for a while to help shake the water off of him and vanished using his bloodline, as he needed a new pair of shorts.

**{Hokage's Office}**

Sarutobi sat in his office, doing paperwork. He continued to receive complains from his villages concerning Naruto. It was either, 'The brat broke my ankle.' or 'The boy ruined my flower bed.' or 'The bastard stole my clothes.' that one the Hokage knew had to be true, since the blonde was wearing a new Chunin flak jacket this morning. "Hmm I'll let him have it, since the owner's in a coma." he said shrugging his shoulders as a Jounin entered his office. The look he gave her told her what she needed to do.

The lone Jounin was a woman, she has long raven black hair, devilish red eyes and an hourglass figure that'll never run out of sand. She wore wrappings, as a dress, that went to the middle of her thighs and a single red sleeve on her arm. She has a cute and slender face and legs that could literally go on forever. Her bust was a large C-cup and her lips were just as red as her eyes.

She did a quick salute and took a knee, "The mission to invade and gather Intel from the border of Kumo, went off without a hitch, Hokage-sama." she said keeping her head down.

The Sandaime nodded, looking at another piece of paper, before he threw it in the trash, as it was just another bullshit attempt from the Civilian Council to gain just a little bit more power. "You may stand Kurenai-chan…" she did as she was told, "Do you have the Intel?" he asked and she gave it to him. "Good, now I expect a written report about the mission in a few hours, right now I have business… dismissed." he said signing a paper and throwing away another as the woman left.

He waited awhile before opening the scroll, 'Hmm, Kumo's planning something… and with these financial claims to strengthen their defenses, most likely for war, and in my experience I bet its us.' the old kage thought. He put the scroll in his desk to study later. Of course the village hidden in the clouds hadn't stopped militarizing their army since the end of the Third Ninja World War. At this day and age, war with Kumo was a bad idea, as Konoha was still hurt from the Kyuubi's attack. 'Also the annihilation of the Uchiha clan really put a dent in our army. Of course they were scapegoats, killed to prevent a civil war.' he thought forlornly as another knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see his assistant walking in with a stack of papers. He sighed and moved aside a stack of papers for her to place the new stake right next to it. 'I'm to old for this shit.'

**{Naruto's Apartment} {Hours Later}**

It was maybe around four by the time Naruto finished meditating and stood up. It was the only way for him to control his emotions and stay in tune with the elements surrounding him, which was nothing but his secondary element, wind. The small amount of wind he generated slowly spun around him, creating a little cyclone.

Meditating was also an alternative to sleeping, it allowed him to remain aware of his surroundings and relax at the same time. Especially after the workout he just had, so the amount of time he's been mediating he's been regaining his strength, stamina and chakra.

"Now its time for some sword practicing." he said to the air, pumping his fist. He ran to the corner of his small one bedroom apartment and grabbed the ninja-to style bokken. It was a weapon he often seen the ANBU carrying on their backs, and since ANBU were strong and he wanted to be just as strong as them, well you can see where this is going.

Unfortunately with on one to teach him, he had to make his own style that, fortunately, worked perfectly with and without his bloodline. He was thinking about naming it **'Jinsokuna Sutoraiki'** which meant swift strike. It involved using his superior speed against his enemies, with a lot of thrusting and slashing and anticipating the moves of the opponent and using it against them.

Sadly he hasn't had a chance to fight with anybody with his real sword, mostly because he _acquired _it from the weapon store. Also if anybody realized he had it, it'll get taken from him because he wasn't even a ninja yet.

He carried his wooden sword out of the house and hopped to the rooftops and dashed to training ground seven. He arrived in the field a couple of minutes later and stood in the middle of the field.

He started his katas with vertical slashes. From up to down and after doing that a hundred times he did it from down to up and did that a hundred times.

He did the same with horizontal slashes. He then started on his diagonals, and after a while he began to increase his speed for the for different slashes he could do.

After finishing the exercise he created a single Jinton Bunshin, who had its own bokken in its hand.

'This is the part I hate. If only they already knew the conditions.' he thought looking at Swift. "Now, we will fight with only our bokkens. Our bloodlines are not allowed, not even Ninjutsu is allowed. If you use the bloodline, you will be dispelled, do I make myself clear?" the blonde asked his doppelganger.

After the nod, Naruto himself nodded and stood in a stance with the clone joining him. Soon Naruto dashed toward his copy and quickly stopped himself and dropped into a crouch, when his clone sent a quick stab his way.

Right after doing that Swift hopped to the side and slashed low.

Seeing the strike coming and already being in a crouch, Naruto had no other choice but to bend as far back as he could. It wasn't far enough as the bokken scaped against his forehead. Still in the momentum of the bending he rolled back to his feet and jumped back.

"Kami…" he said lighting touching his forehead, "…that hurt like a bitch." he said as some of his skin had been scrapped off. Not to mention a small trail of blood was traveling down his face very slowly.

He looked across the field to find that Swift was gone, he looked around, hoping to find to the clone's chakra signature.

He kept his senses up as he slowly walked to the center of the clearing, making it harder for the clone to get the drop on him.

Suddenly blood entered his right eye, this surprised him, more than it should have, as he furiously rubbed his forehead and eye to get the blood out.

Swift used the very second Naruto's guard was dropped to dash from the foliage to Naruto's right, keeping quiet the entire way.

But Naruto's danger sense went off and he took that as a note to ignore the blood in his eye and quickly parried the blow that was meant to hit him in the temple. After the parry he kicked the clone in the knee and when he heard a crack of a broken knee, Naruto quickly stroke Swift in the neck, right on his jugular vein. The force of the hit ruptured it and the clone was dispelled.

The academy student started panting, 'That was a close one, the bastard creating and using the blind spot to get the drop on me… thank Kami for my natural survival instincts.' the blonde thought, now able to see through his right eye.

It was at that moment that his eyes widened. He straightened up and looked around the field. "Who's there?" Naruto said quickly looking around, as he felt eyes on him, but he couldn't pinpoint the location as the person or persons were well hidden.

After a while the sensation disappeared and Naruto knew he must have been spied upon for a long time. He only felt the sensation now because he was no longer focused on the clone. 'This could be trouble, I have to lay low until I graduate.' he thought frowning to himself as he usually can tell when someone is around him. He walked to the lake on the other side of the training field and looked at his reflection. He noticed his wound was healed and all that remained was the nearly dry and smudged blood. He knew that he healed very quickly but he has yet to figure out why.

He dunked his head in the water and rubbed the blood off his face as best as he could. After a while he quickly whipped his head out of the water as he couldn't breathe.

He stood to his feet, water dripping from his soaked hair. He stood there, thinking about the feeling of the eyes that were watching him. He didn't feel any malice that he'll usually feel from the villagers and even some of the Shinobi of the village. It was mostly the Chunins and some of the no name Jounins that despised him for reasons he still didn't understand.

He shook his head of his thoughts, both literally and figuratively. The action caused the water to fling around before he swept his hand through his hair and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's enough training for today, I'm going home." he thought out loud vanishing from his spot.

**{Training Ground #7}**

In the shadows of a large oak tree, someone was chuckling. The chortle was low, but it was still laughter.

The laughter wasn't crazed, but it was filled with anticipation and just a little nervousness. The person was nervous at almost getting caught, the anticipation… well that's the mystery.

Soon the laughter died out and the person pushed off the tree, the figure of the person was revealed but the face was still hidden. (I'm not going to reveal anything about the figure other than that its female. Its not who you think it is. You'll find out later.) 'The kid has great senses, and his Kenjutsu skills aren't that bad either. Its actually pretty good for a kid his age, but he had some errors. I'm going to have to keep my eye on him and maybe in time I could show him a thing or two.' the woman thought before vanishing from her spot.

**{Konoha Unknown Location}**

An agent was walking through the dark corridor of an equally dark compound. He wore a complete black cloak and a blank white mask. On the bottom of the mask there was a Kanju that said "Ne" which meant ROOT.

The agent walked through the door at the end of the corridor. He took two steps before bowing down on a knee, his hood over shadowing his white mask.

If a random person was to see this, they would think this person was crazy because he was bowing to darkness, with the only light in the room was spotlighted on him. "Tell me what you know, agent." A voice suddenly pierced through the darkness. The voice was low and gruff, and had a cutting edge to it, like it wanted what it wanted so badly the voice would cut straight to your soul to acquire it.

"Your charge has grown stronger sir, his skills are rather impressive." the agent said not moving from his spot.

"What would you rate his skills then?"

"From what I've deduced from the past month, I would say Chunin level, and a high one at that." The voice stayed silent as it thought about what was said. It wasn't surprising that Naruto was at the level of a Chunin, with the two years of training he got from him and the boy's own training.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to release the boy at the age of nine? It would be dangerous to the organization if he was to go to the Hokage. Especially since I know the old man is suspicious about where the boy had got his strength from." the agent spoke once more before a force unlike anything the agent has ever felt before was suddenly weighing his body down.

It wasn't physical, but judging by the amount of it, it might as well have been. The agent tried not to show discomfort but anybody could tell that he was trembling under the pressure. "Are you questioning my decision?" the voice said calmly but still retained the piercing effect.

"…" the man tried to say as he had to use all of his strength just to remain conscious. He dropped to his knee and really bowed to his master, it took all of his willpower not to just flat out fall to the ground.

The pressure lightened up, just enough for him to talk, "I'm sorry master, it was wrong of me to question your authority." the agent said staying silent.

The man in the shadows thought for a while. This agent was one of his strongest in the entire organization, to dispose of him would be a bad choice for the organization. "I'll let you live now, but don't think that because of your skills that your not irreplaceable or capable for reconditioning… continue your mission and trust me that boy doesn't remember we exist, only the power I've given him, your dismissed."

The boy raised his head to look at his master. He nodded before bowing his head once more. "Hai, you will not be disappointed, Danzo-sama." he said standing up and walking out the same way he came. Even though he wasn't supposed to show emotion, he couldn't help the shudder that went up his spine when the conditioning was mentioned.

'It really was a shame for me to release the boy, but Sarutobi was pressing on the issue about where the blonde was disappearing to everyday. I know for sure the blonde remembers us, and when he wants a lesson or two, he knows where to find me.' the cane user thought.

**{A Week Later}**

Yet again Naruto was looking out the window of the academy, bored out of his mind. But it was okay, because in a couple hours he'll graduate and then Monday get a sensei, and finally he could show these people his true strength.

"Attention class, after the break Mizuki-sensei and I will be giving you your final exam. The graduation exam will test your limits and push you past them. I'm not going to lie, if you succeed then you might be eligible to become a Konoha Shinobi, but if you fail, then say bye-bye to the ones that pass, because you will not be seeing any of their faces for a long time." he said with a serious face at the end.

It was a good speech indeed, its just too bad it fell on deaf ears, as only half of the class had heard, the other half were busy yapping their mouths off.

Seeing the tick mark on Iruka's forehead, Naruto quickly covered his ears. And just when he did that the scarred Chunin did his Big-Headed technique and like always the class quickly quieted themselves. "You know what, I'm going to switch things up this year, instead of letting you rest, I'm going to test you now, lets go outside." he said as he body flickered outside.

The class began filing out and Naruto, who had resumed looking outside after the big head screamed, didn't care that he was being left. But someone did, "N-Naruto-kun." the blonde heard someone say. "Come on, lets become ninjas." she said, gaining just enough confidence to avoid stuttering in the sentence.

The blonde gave her a huge foxy grin, causing Hinata to blush and poke her fingers together. "That is, i-if you w-want to."

Naruto couldn't help but widen his grin, she was just so adorable with that blush on her cheeks, her short and extremely dark blue hair. Her pretty pupil-less lavender tinted eyes and especially the way she poked her fingers together. All in all, like he said, adorable.

He lightly shook his head, it would not be wise to get involved with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. "Sure lets get our headbands."

**{Outside}**

After going outside for the shuriken and kunai throwing test, the academy Ninjutsu test and for a higher score, some even did an extra jutsu, some were forced.

Sasuke did, **Katon: Endan no Jutsu** (Fireball Technique), Shikamaru was forced to do his **Kagemane no Jutsu** (Shadow Possession Technique) to prevent Ino from hitting him in the back of the head, since she knew he had a technique to use. Shino just had his bugs surround a tree before it was grounded to sawdust.

After most of the clan heirs did their techniques, eyes turned to the blonde, knowing he knew a technique and wanted to see it.

He smirked, figuring since he was about to graduate, he might as well give them a glimpse of his power. He stood with one of his hands in his pockets and pointed the other at a tree and whispered, **"Raiton: Byakurai."** it happened so fast all the students seen was a quick flash. They looked at the direction of the tree to see a small gouge in the ground and the tree was entirely destroyed, along with some of the trees further down the path, with the small gouge following behind.

'Damn, even with both of our Genjutsus disrupting the demon's technique it didn't happen how we intended.' the silver haired Chunin thought as Naruto stared at his fingers.

'Interesting, someone added more chakra to the jutsu and that is what happened. Hmm, if I were to add chakra to my other techniques, how much stronger will they be? I'll leave that thought for later, I think I'll name this advanced technique **Raiton: Shiroi Senko **(White Flash), welcome to the list.'

Iruka sneered "Alright class, lets start the Taijutsu part of the exam. You could pick either another student, where you'll both be graded accordingly, or you could pick either of us sensei's to fight. Mizuki and I will personally see to how you fair in a fight, if you pick one of us." Iruka said hoping the demon would get cocky enough to call him out.

After watching fights that ranged from boring to not so boring, it was finally Sasuke's turn to pick and since no one else had picked to fight the blonde, Sasuke picked him. "Really you want to fight me, why don't you fight with Mizuki-sensei or Iruka-sensei, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to test the skills of the last Uchiha…" Naruto said in a mocking tone. "Fight me and you'll only become embarrassed at your poor skills." the blonde said while he was leaning against a tree.

Sasuke bristled at the insult. Even though the two were different, there was one thing that they both equally hated and that was fan girls, and the raven haired Uchiha's fan girls started screaming at the blonde, "DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT NARUTO-BAKA!" Naruto remained leaning against the tree, picking his ear, as the crowd of pre pubescent girls stalked their way towards him.

The scarred Chunin smirked seeing his chance to put the demon in his rightful place, "Fine how about we make this interesting, not only will you fight Sasuke-kun, but you will also fight with me at the same time. Not unless you don't want to be embarrassed by the gap between my strength and yours." the man said with an evil grin, Mizuki's own followed.

The whiskered boy matched the man's evil grin with one of his own, his eyes unknowingly flashing crimson just for a second. "Well that is interesting, are you sure you're up for what's coming?" fighting an unknown was always interesting. 'I wonder how he'll fight, after all he's got to be out of practice. This should be no problem.' he thought pushing himself off the tree. "Just remember to come at me with the intent to kill or you're never going to come even close to defeating me."

Sasuke recoiled a little at seeing the flash of red but he, being the stubborn, emotion driven boy that he was, charged at the blonde anyway. When Iruka seen the flash, he forced himself from having a mini flashback, because he knew that Sasuke was in trouble and he immediately disappeared with a Shunshin.

The whiskered boy caught the Uchiha's punch, and without even needing his danger sense, he used the Uchiha's momentum and pulled him, while he himself backed up.

Iruka's kick at been going straight for Naruto's head, but with Sasuke's head now in the path, he had no choice but to kick his duck haired student.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's fist just as he was sent careening into a tree. He used a bit of his bloodline to quicken his speed and while Iruka was still in the air, he grabbed the man's vest and with brute force alone, he threw the man right into the floor. A huge dust cloud developing from the impact.

The blonde jumped out of the cloud and landed on top of a branch above the raven haired boy. He shook his head at the performance of one of the village's Chunin. 'Why is it that I can defeat these Chunin so easily? Am I really that strong or are they that weak.'

**{Atop the Academy's Roof}**

On top of the academy sat the same female figure that was watching the blonde train with his bokken a week ago. She had light blonde hair in a ponytail, dark violet eyes and purple lips that didn't seem to be from lipstick.

Her canines were a little longer than usual, giving her a predatory look, her nails were also a little longer.

She wore a white cut up blouse that showed her midriff. Over that she wore a black Jounin vest, all of this was covering a large D-cup bust. She wore black biker shorts and has white tape on her shins and ankles. She wore black sandals that were designed to not wear down due to the user's speed.

On her hip was her katana and wakazashi, each was black with the guard being a thick gray square. Currently she was watching the blond wipe the floor with his classmate Sasuke and teacher Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are an interesting child. No, after you pass this exam you will be considering an adult." she said.

"You forget Tsukino-chan, he would still have to pass the real exam to be an adult in the eyes of the Shinobi world." a voice said behind the woman.

She scoffed turning around, "Is that doubt I hear in your perverted voice, Ero-nii-san?" she said.

"*Gasp* a pervert, why would you call me, your brother, such a thing?" the silver haired Jounin said.

Tsukino grew a large tick mark on her head as she pointed at the book he had in his hand. The same book, where his eyes stayed glued on the entire time he was talking to her. "That's why you're a pervert. Get rid of that book when your talking to me." she screamed throwing a kunai at the book only for Kakashi to catch the weapon between his fingers, without even looking at her.

After putting the kunai in his pouch he looked up, "Hm, you say something?" he said looking up. Hearing a growl he chuckled and snapped the book shut, before putting it in his pouch. "Alright its gone now, lets just watch your boyfriend." he said eye smiling.

He's not my boyfriend, we haven't even met each other yet. And plus I'm ten years his senior, it'll never work." she said glaring at the copycat ninja before turning her head to look at the younger blonde.

Kakashi grinned at his young surrogate sister, 'Your still the same as always Tsukino-imouto-chan.

**{Hokage's Office}**

The Sandaime sat in his office, doing paperwork. Of course after a while he became extremely annoyed about his assumption about Kumo.

'So maybe, Kumo doesn't want to do a full on assault on our walls, but still there getting ready for something.' He thought reading a random paper. He sighed before stamping a huge denied on it. 'That damned council, don't they have enough power. Hmm I need to find a way to take away their power.'

And speaking of the council, Danzo hasn't tried anything in a long time. And without the support of the bandaged elder, the other two elders have also been quiet. But his rival was the most suspicious of them, 'Why isn't he trying to gain power or take my position from me, like he used to? Or better yet, he hasn't demanded for Naruto-kun's death in five to six years…' he began to think about the possible scenarios. 'Nah, Naruto-kun would never join that man… would he?'

He was shaken out of his thoughts when someone entered his office. "Hokage-sama, a student was just taken to the hospital along with a teacher, their conditions aren't that bad, but they were hurt and are unconscious." a young man said walking inside.

Sarutobi let out a long sigh, "When is Naruto-kun going to learn how to hold back against others?" he mumbled loud enough for the Jounin to hear.

"How did you-" he stopped knowing that he seemed to know nearly everything, when it concerned the boy. "What are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

The Hokage smiled, "Nothing, it was clearly apart of the exam and clearly, he told them to be serious and they weren't serious enough. They'll never learn the boy hates being underestimated, he may hide it well, but he hates it very much. You'll see what I'm talking about soon." The old man said seeing his Jounin's confused face.

**{Streets of Konoha}**

Naruto was on the way to Ichiraku, after sending Iruka and Sasuke to the hospital in frustration. After his initial attack the fight continued and Sasuke was extremely slow, but that was to be expected as he just graduated. He was currently in the hospital suffering from a mild concussion.

But Iruka, even after knowing this, it still pissed him off to see how rusty the man was. From what he gathered during their fight, Sasuke could have beaten him. "That man needs to get out of the classroom and get into the field. Maybe the beat down I gave him would give him that idea." he thought out loud while entering the little ramen stand with his hand on his chin in thought, "Because as a Chunin, his performance was worse than the other guy, absolutely pathetic. Hey Oji-san let me have three beefs to start and keep 'em coming." he mumbled before ordering.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Your right on time as usual. I already have two ready for you." he said putting said two in front of the boy. He then walked to the back to prepare more for the blonde, who muttered a quick 'Itadakimasu' before he started munching.

"Naru-kun, who's pathetic and please tell me you didn't steal that headband from somebody." a cute brunette said from behind the counter, with a slight glare.

Naurto stopped mid bite in mild fear. He knew from his training from a long time ago that he was never supposed to show any emotions especially fear, but it there was anybody who he was afraid of, other than Hokage-Ji-san and Danzou-Jiji, it was his Ayame-nee-chan. "I didn't steal this, I wouldn't do that, not after what happened last time." he said frantically waving his hands in front of him. "I just graduated from the academy and my teacher and one of my classmates were pathetic in their attempts to defeat me."

Ayame had berated the blonde when he walked into the stand with the Chunin flak jacket last week, and told him not to steal anything like that again. "Calm down Naru-kun, I know you didn't steal it, I was just playing. So now that you're a ninja what are you going to do, what is going to be your nindo?" she asked leaning on the stand.

A couple of bystanders sitting at the stand calmly listened to the blonde, waiting for his response. "Well I know it'll be difficult but I want to show the people that I'm not a demon like they say I am. I know sometimes I act cold and distant most of the time, but its just an act to control my emotions, you know how emotional I get when something bad happens." he said standing up and looking at his older sister. "To show the people I'm more civilized than a demon, I must be in a position that demands respect and the only position I can think of is the Hokage." he said as he set his chopsticks on top of his two empty bowls before he smiled at his sister. "Just wait, Nee-chan, when people find out the future Hokage eats here, business is going to be booming." he said making her smile as her father placed three more bowls in front of him.

Everyone smiled at the blonde, knowing that his dream was big and with the right help he can accomplish it in no time. "I gotta come here more often, after all I cant become the strongest ninja on an empty stomach." he said dropping back down in his seat and proceeded to stuff his face.

Naruto felt really safe, while inside the stand. Only those that liked to use their brains and could see that Naruto wasn't the fox that resided in him ate there. There was absolutely no malice from anybody in the stand.

Everyone sweat dropped at his last comment and went back to eating. Ayame smiled, 'You can do it Naruto-kun, I believe in you.'

After ten minutes Naruto finished his twenty empty bowls of ramen and left the stand with a satisfied belly. He knew it was around five, so now it was time to study on his worst subject, Fuinjutsu. If there was one thing he hadn't gotten better at, it was his sealing techniques, he just wasn't patient enough to draw seals and he was already pretty patient. Also a simple mistake, like a wrong character or wrong stroke and its going a be a catastrophe for him.

There was this one time when he was trying to put a chakra lock on his door, after thirty quiet and boring minutes he ended up blowing up his door. He didn't know how it happened, but yeah, he's thankful that he remembered the formula for the seal, so that he would never put that on another door of his as it was just a waste of ink and a door. But it could be a good advanced exploding tag, so that's a good thing that came out of that failed attempt.

"So de- I mean Naruto, having a casual stroll through the village huh?" a voice said exactly next to the blonde.

The electric blue eyed Recruit just continued walking, "Yes a casual walk, so what do you want Mizuki?" he said crackling his eye open enough to see said Chunin.

The Chunin smiled, "Oh nothing, I heard that you want to be the strongest ninja in the world."

"I knew that was you watching me from afar. I had my doubts, and that's impressive in of itself. Only the most skilled could drop under my radar." he said walking into a shortcut alley to his apartment. " What is it you really want?" the blonde said appearing at his complex and begun stepping up to his apartment.

Mizuki let out an inaudible sigh, "I think I might have a way for you to get started on that path of greatness… interested?" he asked glancing down at the blonde.

"Really? A way for me to get stronger? Sign me up." the boy said excitedly.

The evil Chunin grinned patting Naruto's shoulder. 'That was easier than I thought.'

**{Nighttime}**

In the darkness of the night, Naruto was leaping through the village with a giant scroll on his back. He didn't know it would've been so easy for him to infiltrate the Hokage Tower like that. It was easier for him to infiltrate and assassinate thanks to the first years of his training, he complimented that by added prolonged combat to the criteria. So now he was becoming an all around ninja, which was very rare.

'Now all I have to do is head to the meeting place.' He thought, of course he placed a note inside the office for the Hokage about this little "mission" he was put on. It explained everything from who assigned it to him and what he was supposed to do, it also stated what Naruto wanted the Hokage to do.

The blonde dropped down into a clearing in one of the training fields. He dropped the scroll to the ground and opened it, "Lets see what this scroll has to offer."

**A/N: Now I'm finished with this one and this is the last story I'm publishing for a long time. It was very difficult for me put this together with everybody else being on the computer all damn day… I really need a laptop.**

**Well like I said in my other new stories, Crossing Dimensions and Seals of Forgotten Time, there is a poll going on about which one of these stories is going to be in the cycle of updates along with my other already existing stories Betrayal and The Blue Eyed Uchiha.**

**Make sure you read all stories, review and vote in the poll for your pick, the booth will be closed by the time Blue Eyed Uchiha gets updated.**

**I'm out peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is just excellent. I've finally put in time for this story again. Its only because I got a few more reviews for it, the people telling me they really wanted the update. Well, I made you wait long enough, so here it is.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Naruto The Swift Ninja Chapter Two**

**{Training Ground}**

Naruto sat in front of the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. The first technique he saw, that interested him, was **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique). It was the answer to his prayers, giving him a clone specifically for scouting, plus it had loads of other benefits.

He broke down the mechanics of the technique quickly and learned it even faster. He unfurled the scroll further for more techniques.

He found another technique that was similar to his bloodline. It allowed the user to move faster than the speed it took for a bolt of lightning to reach the ground. The drawback was the sheer speed at which you were moving could easily tear your muscles apart. Though, that could easily be overcame with intense physical training.

'If it's an attempt to mimic my bloodline, then I should be able to easily achieve it.' Naruto thought, knowing his body was naturally used to moving at extreme speeds.

Again the blonde broke down the mechanics and begun learning, **Kosoku** (Lightspeed). Naruto wasn't surprised to find his idol, Minato Namikaze, had created the technique. It was easy to deduce that he only used it in emergencies, when he couldn't use his **Hirashin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique) for some reason.

Half an hour passed and Naruto finally completed the technique. He moved around the clearing, using the technique, a few times. It was just a little bit faster than his Swift Release. It was akin to the speed of someone who had released five of the Gates of Sealing, while Swift was four released gates.

Naruto was a little peeved that there was a way for people to go faster than him. He quickly disregarded it when he thought about just who in the village might even be capable of such a feat. Only three names really came to mind.

It was then that a thought came to mind. "Just where the hell is Mizuki at? I've been here for a good hour now." Naruto said stretching his arms a bit.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the blonde shrugged his shoulders. The longer it took for Mizuki to get here, the more time he had with the scroll. "He'll get here, when he gets here." he thought returning his attention back to the scroll. 'If he's not here in the next five minutes, I don't think I'll be able to keep him alive.' Naruto added in thought.

**SNSN**

It was fifteen minutes later when Naruto sensed people landing ten yards in front of him.

Directly in front of him was Mizuki, along with four other, nameless, Chunin. "What took you so long?" Naruto questioned with a tick mark on his forehead. Because of his abilities, he didn't like waiting.

The silver haired Chunin flashed a sinister smirk at the blonde Genin. "You didn't think I was going to come alone did you. I had to gather the others." he said sweeping his hand around to prove his point.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the other smirking Chunins. "Now give us the scroll and we'll give you your reward." Mizuki added as the others started chuckling darkly.

Naruto blinked a few times at the man. Did he really think he was just going to hand him the Forbidden Scroll? "You had me waiting for two hours, and you only brought four others to help you?" the whiskered Genin asked as he rolled up the scroll and tied it around his hip. It hung loosely before the blonde tightened it securely.

The air around them seemed to thicken and Mizuki began to sweat. He remembered seeing the blonde fight briefly against Iruka and Sasuke, and the single technique they tried to sabotage. So, of course, he felt that a five on one fight against the boy would easily overwhelm him. At that thought, his will increased. "They're all the help I'll need."

Naruto slowly begun walking towards them, putting them on guard. His head was down as he walked, his blonde bangs overshadowing his eyes. All that was visible was his lips, and said lips were slightly raised in a smirk. He rose his head, his cerulean eyes beaming with joy. "You should have brought more." he spoke vanishing from his position.

Naruto promptly appeared in front of one of the unnamed Chunins. It happened so fast, no one saw the punches impacting. Only the fact that the man was grunting and quickly lifting off the ground, told the others that he was being hit. Naruto smirked before he spun and kicked the man in the gut, sending him through the nearest tree.

The others unconsciously took a step back in pure shock. Naruto turned his head and his smirk widened as he pointed his index finger at the group. **"Raiton: Shiroi Senko."** (White Flash) he whispered as a bright flash filled the area, blinding them.

Mizuki opened his eyes to see, that two of the others were hit by the attack. The trench in the ground was the only remainder of the used technique. "What are you doing, find him." Mizuki ordered to the last man.

The man shakily nodded before he took to the trees, searching for the blonde who seemed to vanish along with the fading light.

"You think I'm scared of you brat? I'm one of the strongest Chunins this village has." the silver haired Chunin yelled to the trees.

"That's a nice bluff Mizuki-teme." a voice spoke behind the man.

The Chunin turned and found only air. "You don't scare me!" he yelled, taking both of his large Fuma Shurikens off his back. The man heard the blonde release a chuckle and he promptly threw one of them in that direction.

He was surprised to see Naruto was impaled through the stomach, the large shuriken, holding him against the large maple tree. The sight pleased him, that is until the image of the blonde started becoming transparent.

"The Afterimage technique." a voice said when the blonde against the tree completely vanished. "One of my most useful of support techniques." Naruto continued to speak, walking from behind the same tree the shuriken was piercing through. He looked at it and whistled in slight surprise. "Wow it went pretty deep, surely I would be dead if it hit." he said.

After Naruto finished talking, a Chunin fell above him with a sword in his hands, preparing to vertically bisect the blonde. Again the blonde became transparent as the sword passed through him.

"What's wrong with you two, how come you cant touch me?" the whiskered boy mocked walking into the clearing again.

Both of them growled and threw a volley of shurikens, one of them very large. Instead of using the afterimage again, Naruto simply substituted to safety.

Mizuki widened his eyes when he realized that the other man was impaled by a half a dozen shurikens. He turned to see Naruto there waving at him, with a smile on his face. "You didn't expect that, did you?" he asked widening his grin.

The last Chunin growled in anger and swiped his hand, in an attempt at striking the blonde. A destroyed log was the boy's answer to that problem. Innocent laughter filled the area, only causing the man to grow angrier. "I'll get you DEMON!" Mizuki yelled as he began to retreat, realizing the blonde was too strong for him.

Mizuki only ran for a total of five seconds, a hundred yards, before Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the side. "That reminds me of a question I've had." Naruto said watching the man struggle against the tree. "Why am I called a demon?" Naruto said, confusion marking his face.

Mizuki widened his eyes as a plan quickly came to mind. "I'll tell you what you need to know, just don't kill me." he pleaded dropping to his knees, wincing loudly as a sharp pain erupted in his side.

Naruto stood over the man, keeping a ten foot distance. "I'll think about it." he said crossing his arms, but keeping his guard up for any unwanted surprises. There was no doubt that a dying man would sprout a silver tongue to continue living. It was obvious this was such a case, though whether he would tell lies was the question in his mind.

The man nodded lowering his head. "The attack of a demon also marked the birth of one. Said demon was the absolute strongest mankind has ever encountered. There was no way humans could kill it, as it was made of pure, demonic, chakra." Mizuki started keeping his eyes on the blonde, through his bangs. "Surprisingly the demon was defeated by our Fourth Hokage, sealing it in a child. But the sealing didn't kill the demon, it only seemed to reincarnate it. You, Naruto Uzumaki, was that child. YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" he yelled raising his head to see the shock all over the boy's face. It was absolutely priceless.

Naruto was genuinely shocked at the news. It would explain a lot, most especially his whisker marks. It was plain as day, and yet it escaped his knowledge. There was no doubt the man was speaking the truth.

Surprise struck him right in the face, both figuratively and literally. It was mostly the fact that his idol was the one that caused his condition. The blonde flew through the air, pain racking his nose.

The pain seemed to bring him to reality and he was instantly angered at being hit. 'Nobody hits me!' he thought righting himself in the air and skidding along the ground. Mizuki was already in front of him preparing a wide kick.

The blonde acted fast and struck the leg three times, twice around the knee and the third directly on the knee. Said knee was promptly broken because of the acts, Naruto's supreme speed allowing such a thing to happen.

Mizuki yelled, clutching at his knee in pain, dropping to the floor in the process. The blonde chose this moment to return to the offensive. He repeatedly stomped on the man's torso, knowing after the first five times a few ribs were broken. "Nobody strikes me! Nobody! Nobody! Nobody!" Naruto continued to rant.

Luckily, before Mizuki died from such an assault, ANBU appeared around the blonde. The Sandaime along with them, he was the one that grabbed the blonde and picked him up and took a few steps back. "NO Naruto-kun, calm down." Hiruzen spoke fiercely.

Naruto continued to release killer intent, directed straight at the silver haired Chunin on the ground, lying in a small crater. "ANBU, take the man to Ibiki. Don't have him treated, It'll make Ibiki's job all the more easier." Hiruzen said as the team left, one staying behind.

Naruto calmed down just enough that he was no longer yelling. The ANBU cut the cord that kept the scroll tied around him. After that he took said scroll back to where the blonde found it. Naruto was still mad, but it wasn't about Mizuki hitting him anymore.

The blonde turned and punched Hiruzen in the face. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME?!" he yelled completely angry. He clutched at his head as pain struck through it, though it wasn't regular pain. It was like he was forcibly getting stronger, he knew then that it was the fox's doing, acting on his enraged psyche.

Hiruzen knew he deserved the hit. He grew worried when the blonde grabbed at his head, tightly shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I had too. Otherwise, the entire village, old and new generation, would know your secret. I thought, if they didn't know, you could gain some friends and be happy." Hiruzen spoke soothingly as he crouched beside the blonde, holding him affectionately hoping he'll calm down.

"A lot of fucking help that did! Everyone still hates me, I'm a fucking demon! Really!" Naruto yelled thrashing around in the Hokage's arms, trying to get free. "To make things worse, the Fourth was the one to do it." Naruto spoke through his clenched teeth, tears rolling down his cheeks at the apparent betrayal.

Tears also rolled down the old man's cheeks because this was absolutely nerve wrecking. It almost made him glad the boy didn't know the entire truth. 'Curse that Mizuki for revealing such a secret.' Hiruzen thought hating that he didn't appear in time to stop the man. "Not everyone hates you my boy, you know I love you as if you were my own. Not to mention the Ichiraku family, who love you with _all_ of their heart. And Anko-san. If she saw you right now, you know she would be sad." Hiruzen said slowly rocking the boy, trying with all his might to reassure the boy that not everyone hated him. "Plus there are some good people in the village, who wouldn't like seeing you sad." he added.

Silence was the man's response. Hiruzen had been looking into the trees in front of him, he didn't notice the boy spacing out. 'What happened?' he questioned himself.

**{Naruto's Mindscape}**

Naruto found himself in an empty space. Though he knew that there was grass underneath his feet, because he was barefoot. Naruto knew that he was in his mindscape, because that's what he liked to do, meditate in the grass and just fell the artificial wind breeze around him.

Though there was something different about his space, that he hadn't noticed at all. A large rock was about half a mile away, but the blonde saw it clear as day.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the location and he noticed that it was at least the same size as the Hokage mountain. 'Clearly still a large rock.' Naruto droned in his mind, noticing there was an opening that was leaking reddish air. The air had darkened the grass, turning it red.

"This must be where the Kyuubi is housed?" Naruto thought out loud.

"**You would be right to assume that."** a malevolent voice spoke, shaking the entire mountain with its voice.

"HOLY!" Naruto couldn't help but jump slightly at the vibrations the voice made.

"**Finally the brat hears me. I've been waiting for this day."** the voice spoke again, although this time, not shaking the mountain.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, no longer surprised at the voice. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" the blonde asked.

"**TO LET ME OUT!"** The Kyuubi roared, shaking the entire area violently. The vibrations even caused tremors below Naruto's feet.

The blonde wobbled as he tried to find his footing and prevent himself from falling. He found it seconds after as the tremors came to a stop. He glared at the mountain with distain. "I'll never release you from your prison. Find another container to be stupid enough to follow with that request." Naruto spoke harshly.

"**Not from the entire seal ningen.** (Human)** Just from this infernal mountain. Its cramped in here."** The Kyuubi spoke with hatred dripping from his voice.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the response. 'He doesn't want to _escape _escape?' he thought in confusion. "Uhh, what do I get if I follow through with your request?" he spoke, clasping his hands over his mouth as soon as the words were spoken. He sighed, knowing he couldn't take them back.

"**I promise I will not eat you."**

'That's oddly specific.' Naruto thought narrowing his eyes again. "How do I know that if releasing you from this mountain, wont entirely release you from the seal?" Naruto questioned scratching his cheek.

Loud growling shook the mountain a bit, signally the Kyuubi was getting annoyed. **"That's because that seal is around my neck!"** the kitsune growled out.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "How come you cant free yourself? Aren't you the strongest Tailed Beast ever? Capable of causing earthquakes, tsunamis and destroying mountains with a swish of your tail." Naruto said, going back to what he knew about the Kyuubi from a book about tailed beast and their mythical summaries.

"…**Yes I can. Except, I'm also being constricted with chains that prevent me from moving either of my limbs, including my tails."** The Kyuubi explained truthfully.

Naruto stared at the mountain with a quizzical gaze and a raised eyebrow again. "I…" he started to say, almost not believing the story. He shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot." he said walking closer to the mountain. "Are you sure you're not going to eat me?"

"**I WILL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"** the Kyuubi yelled in anger, making the blonde chuckled mirthfully.

"Alright alright. Calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch." Naruto said looking at the mountain. He scratched the side of his head in thought, standing there for a minute or two. "How do I free you?" he asked before leaning against the mountain, before it brightened up and shimmered out of sight.

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally gazed upon the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It was sprawled out on its stomach, his head closest to the blonde. Behind him were each of its nine tails, also splayed out, along with each of its limbs. All around it were chains with spikes sticking out of them, keeping the Kyuubi where it was, going around him dozens of times, and going right through the ground.

Just as the kitsune said, a black collar was around its neck, with a seal tag stitched into it. **"Well are you just going to stand there and gape, or are you going to get rid of these infernal chains?"** the Kyuubi spoke, its voice no longer muffled by the mountain.

Naruto blinked a bit and chuckled to himself. "My bad, heh heh heh." he chuckled walking to the nearest chain.

As soon as he touched it, all the chains around the fox ripped out from around him and sped towards the blonde. They began being sucked into him, causing the blonde to scream in slight pain. After it was finished the blonde was left, panting heavily on his knees in utter exhaustion.

"**Finally I'm free of those constricting chains. Now I can sleep peacefully." **it spoke laying down properly and wrapping its tails around his body.

Naruto sweat dropped at the act. "That's all you wanted?" he asked softly in disbelief.

"**Sure, I'm not such a bad demon fox. Well I promised I wouldn't eat you and I like to keep my promises. So, go away, before I gnaw on your body."** he said knowing full well that gnawing wasn't the same was eating.

Naruto blinked a few times again in disbelief. He slowly turned and began walking away. As he was fading from sight he muttered something. "Why do I feel so used?"

**{Reality - Morning}**

Naruto looked at the time to realize it was an hour before eight. Already this new information seemed to be hampering with his everyday routines. "At least I know why I heal so quickly. So having the Kyuubi cant be so bad." the blonde tried to reason with himself.

Plus its not like anything will change. Everyone still hated him, not because of the Kyuubi, but because of his general behavior. Naruto got dressed in his usual black muscle shirt with green cargo pants. He looked at the stolen Chunin vest and nearly sneered at he condition it was in. 'Damn clones, going overboard.' he was going to have to repair it, in the near future.

He looked at the clock again and saw that ten minutes had passed. He still couldn't believe the Hokage had pushed up the schedule for the team selection. He probably wanted the blonde on a team as quick as possible, in order for him to get his mind off of recent discoveries.

"Well, there's no time like the present." Naruto muttered slapping himself a bit. He cracked a smile, feeling a bit of himself returning to reality. He went and grabbed his ninja-to and headed out the door. He hung the weapon horizontally across his back, just like he had the scroll the previous night, and took to the rooftops towards the academy.

It took a few minutes to get there, but Naruto wasn't using any chakra to quicken his travels.

The blonde landed on the rooftop of the building and released a sigh. He widened his senses, checking who was already in the class, it seemed everyone but the Uchiha was there. He smirked a bit when he thought about the fight with the boy and Iruka. 'Those two should be alright by now. I only knocked them unconscious.' Naruto thought with a yawn, he was still a bit sleepy.

Not wasting anymore time, the blonde made his way into the academy and then to his classroom. He ignored the annoyed glances he received from teachers and some older students. He received some from some younger ones as well, but it was probably from contained jealousy. Though he did see some blushes on the cheeks of some girls and that made him smile.

When he entered the classroom, nobody looked at him, not until he sat down in the back. Everyone stopped and glanced his way. The blonde saw the surprise in their eyes at seeing him before eight. He blushed and slowly waved at them. "Yo, what's up?" he asked with a chuckle before putting his head down, while everyone returned to what they were doing before.

While his head was down he could clearly sense some negative emotions emitting from one Inuzuka male in the room. He cracked his eye open and looked at the boy, 'I feel like I should apologize or something. I don't hate the boy, he just drew the short straw a week ago.

Kiba continued to glare at Naruto, but that was the only thing he could do. Usually he would have tried at least one thing during the past week, but he never found him before or after school. This was technically his only chance, but he was a little terrified of what the blonde was capable of.

Naturally his brash attitude would overlook this, but the fight or flight receptors in his brain was choosing flight. He visibly flinched when he noticed the blonde look straight at him. He heard Akamaru whine a bit, before he noticed the blonde looked at the clock at the front of the class before looking back at him.

Naruto blinked before standing up. "Kiba follow me for a moment, I need to talk to you." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention, especially Kiba's.

They both heard some gasps in surprise and a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. The blonde walked out the door and Kiba remained in his seat. He shakily got up before following the blonde.

Naruto waited a full minute before Kiba entered his line of sight. "I realized what I did a week ago was embarrassing for you and upsetting, no?" he asked getting a slow nod of the head in return. "Well I would just like to apologize for that. I was bored and you just seemed like a good target, again I'm sorry." Naruto said with a genuine tone, if he was going to get everyone to stop hating him, he really should _not_ do things to make them hate him.

Kiba's jaw dropped in surprise, he couldn't believe what was happening. The blonde enigma, the boy everyone was cautious of was apologizing. Nobody in the class thought it would happened, but now he was witnessing it first hand.

He must have been silent for a long time, because the blonde was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for a reply. "Oh, uhh, apology accepted." the brown haired preteen slowly said.

Naruto smiled wide. "Good, thank you. So truce?" he said extending a hand.

Kiba looked at the hand cautiously and Akamaru shared the same feelings. He barked a bit and growled at the blonde from inside of the Inuzuka's jacket. "Huh Akamaru…" he said as the little white pup continued to yip away.

Naruto stood silently, looking at his wrist, wondering what time it was. 'I really need to buy a watch… or steal one. Whichever one happens first.' Naruto thought.

This morning was slow for the blonde and he didn't like it. He would rather be training somewhere, why did he come to this place so early. "Alright, how about I give you a freebie." Naruto said getting an idea.

The Inuzuka's talk with his partner was halted by Naruto. "What do you mean?" he asked, nearly forgetting why he was here.

"I'll let you hit me, one time of course, as payback for last week. Then we can bury the hatchet and become friends." Naruto propositioned with a disarming smile.

Again Kiba's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe the opportunity that just fell into his lap. It was only a bit of the payback he had in store, but he knew none of that was going to happen. 'Well, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.' the boy thought clenching his fist.

Naruto stood waiting for the inevitable. His eyes glanced up a bit and saw hair peeking from around the corner. He knew the class was watching them, so this was to also show them that he was a good guy inside. He clenched his own fist, already feeling a little bit of anger boiling up. He really didn't like being hit, being faster than everyone always prevented that. It was why he left the underground association, the old man didn't know about his Kekkei Genkai, he just thought he was naturally faster and had above amazing reflexes.

Another minute of preparing passed before Kiba swung his fist and struck Naruto right in the jaw. Audible gasps were clearly heard in that otherwise, silent, moment.

The whiskered blonde's hands continued to clench and unclench and his brow continued to twitch. He was trying very hard not to lash out. He head was still turned sideways as he continued to try and calm himself down. He straightened his head and felt rage bubbling to the surface.

He opened his eyes and suppressed the erratic emotion before smirking at the Inuzuka. "Truce?" he spoke wiping a bit of blood from his lip with his thumb.

Kiba smirked and shook the blonde's hand. "Truce. For anyone to willingly take a punch like that, that took heart. Consider the hatchet buried and forgotten." he said succeeding in speaking professionally.

Naruto grinned while nodding. "Good. Now lets get back to class." he said just loud enough for the others to hear and quickly run back to class. He watched Kiba walk away with a slight smirk on his face. 'There, that should help my credibility with the others. Now to deal with the other one.' Naruto thought turning to the other entrance of the room. "That apology goes to you too Sasuke-san." Naruto said with a smirk.

Only a few seconds passed before both Sasuke and Iruka appeared in the doorway. Both had witnessed the scene and both had the same feelings. Hate. Complete hatred for the blonde. They both knew he was lying. He wasn't sorry. He was a monster.

Sasuke walked past him, "I don't need your apology. Just watch your back." he said walking towards their classroom.

"Then I have nothing to worry about." Naruto quipped at the retreating Uchiha. Naruto returned his eyes to the Chunin and frowned a bit. "Its been fun Iruka… I don't know when I'll see you after today. Just know, when that day comes, you have better increased your skills, because we will be having a rematch." Naruto said before body flickering out of sight.

The Chunin sensei smirked at the challenge, "Don't worry demon brat, I will have my revenge." he spoke glaring at the blonde's previous spot.

**SNSN**

Naruto sat in his seat, as Iruka droned on about being proud of them for reaching this far. And passing their exams. He didn't really have a lot of time to grade anyone, so he had no idea where Mizuki was and that confused him. He was always here, to help him cope with being in the same room as the demon.

Naruto yawned into his hand while looking around. 'I'm bored again.' he thought noticing the Hyuga looking at him. She eeped and looked back towards Iruka, causing him to shake his head. 'So sweet and innocent… and super shy.' Naruto thought before continuing to looked around. He noticed other's eyes on him, before they too looked straight ahead. Once or twice, he also noticed, Sasuke's fan girls eyes on him, glaring hatefully at him.

He had to remember that they didn't see him apologizing to Sasuke. 'Too bad. I'm not doing it again.' he thought, before he heard Iruka began telling the students their teams.

Naruto knew how the system was. So, since he was rookie of the year, and Kiba was dead last, they were likely to be paired together. He wasn't disappointed. "Team Seven will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka spoke hearing the groaning from one pink haired individual.

"Sensei, why do I have to be on the team with those two?!" she questioned loudly.

Iruka let out a sigh, "Because Sakura, the dead last goes with the rookie of the year, along with the leading kunoichi. Its to balance out the teams. Trust me, I feel the same way you do. Now, Team Eight will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team Nine is currently active. So, Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finalized putting down the clipboard he was carrying. "Now wait for your individual teachers to come pick you up." Iruka said before leaving, most likely on his way to train somewhere.

A few teams were picked up nearly immediately after the Chunin left. After thirty minutes passed Asuma and Kurenai walked through the door. "Team Ten/Seven?" they asked respectively.

Naruto blushed upon seeing their sensei. 'Am I lucky or what?' he thought quickly appearing in front of the woman. "Lets go guys, we don't want to leave the beautiful woman waiting." Naruto said flashing the woman a grin.

The two adults chuckled, the woman blushing. "You heard him, lets go you two." she said before turning with Naruto right beside her.

**{Training Ground Seven}**

The newly formed team arrived at their new training ground. Kurenai leaned against a tree while the others stood in the sun. "Okay team, introduce yourself to me. I want to know each of you personally before we start."

Naruto perked up, "I'm first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. All my life I've been pursued hatefully, for some reason, but that hasn't let me down. I like training, eating, and then training some more. I dislike those that judge me before knowing me. Lastly I would like to tell you about my dream. My dream is to, one day, earn everyone's respect and become the Hokage so I can properly protect each of its citizens with all my power. I know I may act like it, but I'm not really a bad guy. I just like to be left alone." the blonde spoke with mixed emotions in the right spots.

Kurenai nodded at the boy, already knowing, from his file, all of these things. It even said something about him training in the art of swordplay, she knew a few people who could help him with that subject. She also knew that he was very adept at Genjutsu, so she was going to have a blast with that. "Alright, thank you for that Naruto-kun. Now how about you next Kiba-kun?" she said looking at the Inuzuka.

The boy released a grin. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I'm a simple person, a boy who knows about the importance of loyalty to friends. Something happened today that changed my outlook on life. Though I still like playing and training with Akamaru, annoying my sister and now building up the rivalry I have with Naruto." Kiba said smirking at the blonde. "Naturally I dislike felines, loud noises, and strong revolting smells. My dream is to get stronger to increase my skills to become the Alpha in my clan. An Alpha no one will challenge, just like my mother before me." Kiba said puffing out his chest proudly as he spoke.

Kurenai nodded again. She too knew about the encounter with the blonde earlier in the morning. Originally she was against having the boy on her team because he was always after Hinata, who she loved as if she were her own. Now she was alright, because he seemed to be changing. Thanks to the blonde. It was a good thing too, an Alpha needed to be levelheaded and knows how to think. Although they do tend to be overly brash, just like his mother was. She turned her head towards the last one, who seemed to be moping. "Alright your turn Sakura-chan."

Sakura stayed silent for a second before sighing slowly, as if finally accepting her fate. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like somebody, who's not here, and I dislike somebody who is here. My goal is to one day marry somebody and revive his clan." she said with hearts in her eyes.

Kurenai softly nodded, again knowing that piece of information. She absolutely hated fan girls, they single-handedly make Kunoichis less feared then Shinobis. Tsunade helped a lot to dissuade that notion, but this generation was definitely going to crush all that progress. 'Not if I have anything to do with it. Time to nip this in the bud, before I progresses any further.' Kurenai thought, though wondering if it had already reached its peak. "Okay good, those were some great introductions. Now I'm a little dejected to tell you that, you have to pass my test before becoming real Genins." she told the trio, who groaned loudly, except for Naruto who kept staring at Kurenai's moving lips.

"Are you serious sensei, we have to do another test?" Kiba complained clearly depressed, as was Sakura, who surprisingly didn't voice her complaints.

"So what's the test?" Naruto asked cutting the woman off from answering Kiba.

Kurenai turned her attention to the blonde and smiled at his positive attitude. "It's a search and retrieve mission." she said pulling a picture from her pouch. "You three have an hour to find these three items. A watch, a rose, and a kunai. You're going to have to use every bit of your senses to find these items. I want you each to bring back one item. Whoever doesn't bring back one of these items, by the end of the hour, will be sent back to the Academy." she said with a smile.

That gave the desired effect she was going for, though she hated herself for it. She knew it was necessary in order to get them to complete the task, by any means necessary.

"What you cant send one of use back, Genins operate in three man cells along with their Jonin sensei. The balance will be off, if there's only two Genin and a sensei." Sakura proved once again why she was this generation's bookworm.

"My team, my rules." Kurenai spoke, smirking at the girl's shocked face. "Come pick your targets and start the test." she said holding out the three pictures.

"I call the rose." Naruto said snatching the rose before running into the woods.

Kiba went and picked the watch, knowing his acute hearing will be able to pick up the ticking in the watch.

Sakura was left with the kunai. She walked into the woods with a dejected sigh.

**{With Naruto}**

Naruto held up the picture and studied it. It was a rendition of a very unique rose. It was fully bloomed with the inside being white and then as it traveled into the outside petals, it grew darker into a deep red. On the stem was a single thorn. It truly was a beautiful flower, 'And matches Kurenai's outfit perfectly.' the blonde thought noticing there was a hint of its scent coming off of the picture.

He really couldn't explain it, maybe it was supposed to be Kiba's objective, with him being a Inuzuka. Naruto took another sniff and sighed. He created a crossed seal and created two clones. "I want one of you to go help Sakura find her kunai and the other to help Kiba find the watch." Naruto said as the two clones vanished from sight.

'It really shouldn't be hard to find a ticking clock in the middle of a forest.' Naruto thought as the scent got stronger. 'Well, found my target.' Naruto added looking down.

Twelve yards away was a cluster of flowers, mainly roses and daisies. Somewhere near the middle was the unique rose. Naruto maneuvered carefully through the cluster until he reached the flower. He picked it and made his way back to Kurenai, filling good about his accomplishment.

**{With Kiba}**

The brown haired boy was jogging through the forest, keeping his footsteps silent. Akamaru was running beside him, also searching for the ticking watch. They've been searching for a good ten minutes before he saw Naruto standing by a tree, his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing just standing there, go find your rose." Kiba said, clearly aggravated.

The clone waved it off. "Nah, I'll find it later. I'll just help you find that watch of yours." he said with a grin.

Kiba groaned. "Alright fine, lets go." he said before running off.

They were running for a good five minutes before Naruto spoke up. "Hey Kiba, I think you need to clean out your ears." the clone said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kiba asked gaining more annoyed. "I don't see you helping in finding this damn watch."

Again the clone brushed the boy's annoyance off with a shrug. "Clearly because you couldn't hear the ticking of a watch, even if it was right beside your ear." the clone said digging the watch out of his pocket. It was an old fashioned pocket watch, and it looked absolutely perfect. It was dark gold with a brighter gold chain. The ticking was faint, even for those with sensitive ears.

"You had it this entire time?!" Kiba yelled in anger.

"Well yeah. I found it, where I was standing when you found me. It was just hanging on a tree branch in plain day, though it was bathed in a streak of sunlight, that nearly camouflaged it. Obviously it was also masked with a Genjutsu, pretty impressive if you ask me."

Kiba growled at the blonde and swung his fist in said anger. The blonde easily sidestepped it and took a step back. "You already used up your freebie dog breath. Plus I was trying to help you. There's no way you could have found it, since it was covered with a Genjutsu." Naruto said tossing the boy his objective.

The watch nearly flew over the Inuzuka's head, he had to reach for it. When he turned his attention back to the blonde, to find him gone. "Where'd he go?" he asked Akamaru, who whined, not knowing at all.

Kiba shrugged before twirling the watch by the chain as he and Akamaru walked back to Kurenai.

**{With Sakura}**

Sakura slowly walked through the forest, wondering if she could just use any ordinary kunai. She had already found three, but they looked nothing like the one in the picture. The kunai in the photo had a white tape wrapped around it, while regular kunais had gray tape.

After thirty minutes of walking she entered a field where she saw Naruto throwing a kunai at a bull's-eye target, which was twenty feet above ground level. The tree it was on, was thick and looked very difficult to manually. He was clearly sixty feet away from it and when he threw it, it struck right in the middle of the target. She knew the blonde was skilled, but the class had only threw weapons at a maximum of thirty feet.

She stared at the kunai and was surprised that it was wrapped in white tape. "What the hell baka!? This was my job!" she yelled stomping over at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly while watching her approach him. She swung at him, and the blonde easily dodged. "Why are you trying to hit me so fervently?" the blonde questioned as he continued to dodge her inexperienced assault.

Sakura just continued to scream the word 'idiot' with every swing. "Is it because I'm not Sasuke?" the clone questioned with a chuckle, blocking her next two punches, holding her little fists. "Why do you like that asshole, when there's a sexier blonde Adonis near you?" the clone said turning her around and slapping her in the ass.

Sakura shrieked with a bright blush on her face. She turned around but didn't find any blonde there. "AHH! WHEN I SEE THAT HENTAI, I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP HIS ASS!" she yelled while stomping off. She remembered about the kunai and ran to it, before running towards where Kurenai was waiting.

**{Training Ground Eight - Main Clearing}**

Kurenai was standing in the middle of the clearing. Waiting for the others to find their targets. The first to return was Naruto, who presented her the unique rose with a blush on his cheeks. "Here you go, a beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." Naruto said reaching up to put the rose in her hair. "See, it matches your beautiful eyes." Naruto added.

Kurenai blushed lightly, while straightening up. "Oh what a charmer." she said with a smile.

The blonde chortled with a large blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but something was telling him to seduce the raven haired beauty. He never felt this way, well there was the one time he saw Anko, but he was only nine years old. Though they quickly became pseudo siblings, and she was very protective of him. Except he hasn't seen her in some time, like three days.

"**Yeah that's totally me."** a demonic voice echoed in his head.

'What the hell? Kyuubi, I thought you were still sleep?' Naruto thought while walking to a tree to feign sleep.

"**Nope I'm very much awake. Saw the whole thing this morning. Good plan, trying to earn the other humans trust. Though if you ask me, I'll simply eat them all and use their bones to pick my teeth afterwards."** the Biju spoke making Naruto a little uneasy.

'I don't see myself committing any cannibalism any time… ever.' Naruto thought before the memories of his first clone came to mind. 'Wow, that clone was a little off. Though I guess I cant complain, I would have called him dog breath too.'

A few minutes later the Inuzuka entered the clearing and handed the Jonin the nice watch. "Say sensei, can I have that watch?" the blonde yelled at the Jonin.

"What this old thing? I would give it to you, since it's just been collecting dust inside of a box. But it means too much to me, I got from my father, who got it from his father and so on and so forth." she explained while looking lovingly at the watch.

"Family heirloom huh?" Naruto muttered with a sigh. "I need a watch." he added with a dejected sigh, while closing his eyes.

More minutes passed by before Naruto snapped his eyes opened. 'What the fuck!?' he yelled in his mind after receiving the memories of the last clone. 'I hate these clones.' he added with distain.

He stood to his feet and jumped into the tree, hopping up at least to the third branch, knowing Sakura was beyond mad… judging by the faint scream.

Minutes later she returned to the clearing holding the kunai in a reverse grip. "Found the kunai sensei, now where's Naruto at?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Kurenai chuckled at her question, having a feeling just why she wanted to know where the blonde was. "He's over there in that tree." she said ratting him out.

"Really sensei, its like that!?" Naruto yelled from the tree.

Sakura yelled and threw the kunai with all her strength. Everyone knew she wasn't a good throw, compared to her teammates. So when the kunai impacted the tree, ten feet below the blonde everyone sweat dropped.

"You need help Sakura?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. He saw why his clone acted the way he did, Sakura looked adorable with her angry look. Though the hair was a little too long for his liking, it didn't look right on her.

"Alright you two be quiet and get over here. I have to give you your results." Kurenai spoke sternly.

Naruto quickly appeared before her in a split second, a small betrayed glare in his eyes. The others quickly joined him, with Sakura shooting him glares, her cheeks still heavily tinted red in embarrassment. And Kiba was between them, wondering what happened between the two.

"Alright I'm afraid to say, but you three barely passed." she said with a small smile. "The reason you barely passed was because of the blonde here. I'm sure he knew this exercise was about teamwork, judging by how he used clones to help you two and ultimately find all the items himself." Naruto smiled brightly feeling like the MVN, most valuable ninja.

"I was actually quite surprised at that, I knew he smelled different somehow." Kiba said knowing there was something off about the blonde.

"A clone is still a creation of you, and it felt very real." she said her blush growing darker at the memory. "Stupid perv." Sakura added turning her head.

Naruto chuckled a bit and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I had no idea my clone was going to do that, I wouldn't do it personally." Naruto said using his fingers to rub his palm, somehow feeling the memory.

Sakura looked at him strangely. He couldn't understand it, because it only lasted a second before she grew angry. "IF YOU-" she yelled but was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Let me just stop you right there. You three are now officially team seven. Meet here tomorrow morning for your official start. Congratulations, I need a drink." she muttered the last part, before walking away.

The team watched her leave before she body flickered. Naruto yawned having the feeling it was around noon time. "Well I don't know about you two, but I could use some food right now." Naruto said with a grin.

Kiba agreed flashing a grin of his own, while Sakura glared at him and stomped away. "I'll pay." the whiskered Genin added.

The two males watched as she stopped, waiting for them. They laughed already having the feeling that they were going to be embarrassing the girl for a long time.

**{Hokage Building - Empty Room}**

The Hokage stood in a room by himself. It was nearing noon, about nearly the time for the second tests to reach their ends, if they hadn't already. Nearly instantaneously the room was filled with eight Jonin senseis. "Ahh, one of you are missing. No matter, he'll come eventually." the Sandaime said. "Tell me, how did your teams do?"

One by one, the Jonins announced the students fates. Each one of them were fails, that is until he got to Kurenai, who announced that her team passed, with a bit of a slur. "Kurenai-san, are you drunk?"

She positioned her fingers slightly apart, "Just a little bit." she said softly with a giggle.

Hiruzen chuckled already having a feeling. 'That blonde sure is crazy. I think he's got multiple personalities.' the old man thought knowing that Naruto never had a base personality. He always acted different on different days.

The old man then directed his attention at the last man, his son. Who was wearing a standard Jonin attire with the exception of an added accessory. A sash with the Kanji for Fire written on it. "And you son?"

"Pass. As expected of the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho." Asuma spoke with his signature cigarette in his mouth, though it wasn't lit.

Hiruzen nodded and dismissed the group. He knew Kakashi liked to do this things privately, he didn't know why though. That was just one of the many mysteries concerning the masked Jonin. "You can appear now Kakashi-kun." Hiruzen told the hidden man. "How'd yours do?"

Kakashi appeared with a relaxed attitude, one hand in his pocket the other holding Icha Icha Paradise. "Ehh, I cant complain. I have two Genins that work well with each other and one brash Uchiha. They pass, so I feel I'm going to have an interesting experience with them."

Hiruzen nodded and dismissed him. He didn't feel like having any extended conversations. He really wanted to continue his paperwork before it got out of hand, as it always does. With that the Jonin meeting was done, in the span of minutes. Truly how every meeting should be handled.

**A/N: I'm finished. It only took me two sittings to crank out this chapter. Three, if you count the one when I only wrote nine hundred words. But that's not important. The important thing is that I'm finished.**

**In this story I gave Naruto my set of mixed behaviors. It really helped speed up the chapter faster, having Naruto act the way I was currently thinking. Plus who wouldn't want to shower Kurenai with some compliments and put a rose in her hair, which she still hasn't taken out.**

**Alright that's enough, thank you for reading and I hope you review. Again sorry for the long wait, I really don't know why I didn't just update this story instead of making the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have to be honest with you guys. What I'm doing with Blue Eyed Uchiha, is a complete revival. I'm editing all of my errors in that story, and there were a lot. But, it's not just the errors. I'm trying to make it better for you guys, and girls. Obviously something like that would take longer than expected, and I realize, that it shouldn't keep me from updating other stories.**

**So with that said, here goes chapter three of our favorite speed demon.**

**Naruto The Swift Ninja Chapter Three**

**{Team Seven}**

The newly formed team of Genins were doing the third mission of the day… walking the Inuzuka's dogs.

Naruto blinked a few times as he held the leash to a few of the Inuzuka clan's more larger dogs, one being a very large bulldog. "So, why are we walking your dogs?" Naruto asked looking straight at the chuckling Kiba.

The brown haired Inuzuka chuckled as he lead a few, more obedient, dogs through the forest. "Honestly… mother told me to do this yesterday, but I forgot." he continued to chuckle as some of the dogs barked at him.

The blonde shook his head. "You know your mom's not going to pay you, right?" he commented, as he more or less, dragged the dogs. He was getting a little irritated at them. "Would you guys walk on your own!" he yelled at them in anger, as they whimpered and timidly walked ahead of the blonde.

"Naruto-kun, don't yell at the dogs." Kurenai said from the sidelines, walking a medium sized German shepherd.

The blonde sighed and hung his head. "Sorry sensei." Naruto said before whistling at the dogs. "Sorry dogs. I didn't mean to snap at you." he apologized with a sad tone.

The dogs barked loudly and one of them licked at the blonde's cheeks. The whiskered blonde chuckled as the dark gray dog continued to happily lick at his cheeks. "See Naruto, they're not so bad. Even Sekimaru seems to like you, and Sekimaru doesn't like anybody." Kiba said with a grin.

He and all of the dogs around them, knew there was something off about the blonde. Something about him just gave off an aura of danger, that just made them weary of being in his presence. He didn't know what it was, but maybe with the help of the dogs, he'll get in inkling of who his teammate was.

That made him think about his other teammate, Sakura. He looked over at the pink haired girl. She had a single dog, just like their sensei. Though, unlike their sensei, she was being dragged by the dog. The white furred canine was rather excited, as she always was. It was obvious those two were polar opposites, neither ready for the other.

"Let's get some exercise, yeah?" Naruto said letting go of all of his leashes as he laughed and ran around the area with the dogs, playfully chasing him. The number of canines chasing him increased as everyone let go of their own leashes.

The blonde was having fun with the dogs. He couldn't believe that neither of them had a master of their own.

While he was running a dog appeared in front of him and he promptly tripped over the canine. His body flew through the air for a few feet before hitting the ground. "DOG PILE!" Kiba yelled loudly as the large bulldog flew through the air.

"Nononononono!" the blonde continued to rant before the canine landed on him. Everyone chuckled as more dogs continued to jump into the pile, their tails wagging wildly. Sekimaru simply sat on his hunches near the pile of dogs, his tail wagging quickly.

Sakura giggled loudly at the sight of all the dogs on the blonde. "It wasn't my doing, but that was a nice form of revenge." she said before covering her mouth a little to contain her laughs.

"Okay team, lets get these dogs back to their homes. It's already been an hour." the raven haired Jonin spoke softly as Kiba whistled to the dogs. They began removing themselves from Naruto and going back towards the group of humans.

Naruto peeled himself from the floor, dirt all over his body, but a giant smile on his face. He looked at Sekimaru, who licked his cheek. "Thank you for no crushing me like they did." he told the dog who barked happily as Naruto rubbed his head.

The team began making their way back to the Inuzuka compound with the dogs happily leading the way. The ten minute walk back was very calm, compared to the walk from the compound.

There at the entrance was Tsume, with a large grin and her arms crossed. She watched as each of the dogs ran passed her and into the nearby kennel. "Thank you for giving my dogs their exercise." she said with a feral smile.

She then noticed a dog had stayed behind near Naruto. "Come on Sekimaru. This is where we part ways. I'll come by to play whenever I can okay." Naruto told the depressed dog.

Tsume watched the exchange with a straight face. Sekimaru wasn't capable of being a ninken. Because of his lack of chakra coils, he wasn't able to do any of the techniques other dogs were capable of. He wasn't the only one, each of the dogs they walked were the same, incapable of having a ninja companion. "Give me your paw Sekimaru." Naruto said crouching down to the dog's eyelevel.

Sekimaru rose his paw and placed it on the blonde's hand. "That's a promise." he said as the dark gray dog barked happily and quickly ran towards the kennel.

"Thanks for giving the dogs their exercise Kurenai." the mother of Kiba said to the raven haired sensei.

Tsume had wild brown hair and really feral facial features, mostly in her eyes. She had red lipstick on her lips and matching red fangs on her cheeks. She was wearing her Jonin vest over her white, low cut, blouse, giving her large D-Cup puppies some breathing room. Her dark brown pants were rather tight looking and were even taped at the ankles.

"You're welcome Tsume-san. Though that was all Naruto's doing. He was the one that played with all the dogs." Kurenai said as the blonde became the center of attention once more.

Though Naruto wasn't paying attention to the others. "Hey, your mom's kind of hot Kiba." Naruto whispered into the boy's ear. Kiba instantly grew angry and swung at the blonde, who easily sidestepped the swing. "Hey, cool it bro. You're causing a scene." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked around at the others. He blinked in confusion and waved at them. "Yo?"

Tsume smirked at the blonde before turning around. She turned her head to look at the team. "If I ever need these guys walked again, I know who to call." she said before leaving. "Kiba stop being lazy." were her last words before she entered the house.

Kurenai smiled as she turned towards her team. She didn't know what that was all about between Naruto and Kiba. Judging from the Inuzuka's blush and the Uzumaki's smirk, it had to be embarrassing for Kiba. Only Sakura seemed to the normal person on her team, except for the fact that she was a fan girl. "Okay team, let's head to our training ground. We're going to begin our training. I just wanted you three to experience some D-rank missions first." she said as she began leading the way.

Naruto walked alongside Kiba, as Sakura walked ahead of them, beside Kurenai. "Stop thinking about my mom, blondie." the brown haired Genin seethed through his teeth, just low enough for only them to hear.

Naruto grinned as he looked at Kiba from the corner of his eyes. "Calm down dog breath. I only gave your mom a compliment that was only heard between us."

"No, she I'm more than sure she heard. You're lucky she didn't tear you apart right then and there." Kiba seethed back.

"Ooh kinky huh?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Both Kiba and Akamaru growled loudly at Naruto's words. "What are you two boy's talking about back there?" Kurenai asked turning her head.

Naruto smirked as the dogs continued to growl at him. "Oh nothing sensei. Just guy things." he said with a gentle smile.

"When can we spar sensei?" Kiba asked, quickly snapping his gaze to their Jonin sensei.

"I was just about to tell you three what we were going to train in today. I need to see your Taijutsu capabilities firsthand, to determine what I'm going to teach you." Kurenai said with a smile as they approached their training ground.

"Can I spar with you sensei?" Sakura asked softly as she looked at Kurenai. "If I have any chance with Sasuke-kun, I need to show him I'm better than Ino-pig." she added with her clenched fist raised in front of her body.

Naruto scoffed as he veered off away from them. "You have a lot of work to do if you want to impress _Sasuke-kun_." the blonde mocked as he leaned against one of the nearby wooden poles. "But if you want to get stronger, don't do it for him. He doesn't like you, or any other girls that constantly chase him. You girls are nothing to him, nothing but distra-"

"Okay Naruto-kun, that's enough." Kurenai interrupted the blonde. She looked at Sakura who was glaring tearfully at the blonde and Naruto had an aloof look in his eyes. "Kiba can you please spar with Sakura-chan. Help her with whatever she needs. Naruto." she said looking sternly at the boy. "Over here with me."

The blonde kept his expression calm as he walked over to his sensei. She latched on to his ear and dragged him further from Kiba and Sakura.

"Ow sensei, let go of my ear. Come on sensei. OW!" Naruto yelled as she finally let go of his ear.

"Naruto I don't want you verbally assaulting your teammates, or physically, or psychologically. That's not what a comrade does. A comrade supports their allies and assists them with whatever they need." Kurenai sternly spoke with her hands on her hips.

The blonde sighed and crossed his arms. "I know sensei. I was just trying to get rid of the fan girl inside her. Her fascination with Sasuke is going to hamper her focus and hinder her future progress. I know you were thinking of this yesterday, and I just wanted to help." Naruto said as he looked over at the pink haired girl.

Her moves were slow and sloppy, compared to Kiba's slow movements. "I understand Naruto-kun. But again, we get to how we do that. Those two aren't as strong as you are, so we both need to help them. Now how about you show me what you can do? Don't hold back." Kurenai said taking a few steps back and dropping into a basic stance.

The blonde blinked at his sensei. "Sorry sensei, I have to hold back."

"DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!" she yelled back angry. "I am a Jonin, a kunoichi capable of taking care of myself. Don't you dare insult me like that." she said with surprising anger in her face.

It set Naruto aback a bit in surprise. **"She asked for it brat. Give it to her."** the kitsune surprising stated in the blonde's head.

Naruto sighed as he placed his hands on the ninja-to hanging behind him. "Okay sensei, but remember, you asked for it." Naruto said as his body slowly faded from view.

This surprised Kurenai who widened her senses even more. Her danger sense went off and she quickly dove sideways. She looked up at her student to see him holding his sword, it dripping in blood.

That's when she clutched at her side in pain. A deep cut was along the side and blood was freely leaving the wound. Her eyes widened in shock at the wound, until something entered her mind. She quickly put her fingers in the Ram seal and canceled the Genjutsu messing with her senses.

Even though she ended the Genjutsu, she could still feel the pain in her side, but there wasn't any blood. "Another Genjutsu?" she muttered before ending the nerve affecting illusion.

She rose her head when it was over and she still couldn't find the blonde. "Sorry I did that sensei. It's better to fight you with Genjutsu though, don't you think?" Naruto's voice echoed around the clearing.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes as her fingers blurred through a few seals. When she was finished, Naruto soon appeared in front of her, his sword lying against her shoulder. "That was an excellent reversal sensei. If I wasn't the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I would, no doubt, be at your mercy right now." Naruto praised as he noticed a bit of sweat along the raven haired beauty's brow.

She got over her surprise quickly as she stayed on a single knee, having dropped to it when she thought she was going to bleed out. "Your affinity for Genjutsu is amazing. Much better than someone else I know." she said panting a little. "Though, you have to remember who the sensei is here." she said as her body began scattering in a thousand flower petals.

Naruto released a sigh as he shook his head. "What did I just tell her?" Naruto asked himself as the Kyuubi quickly disrupted his chakra.

Kurenai was behind the blonde, with a kunai poised against his throat. "Just concede defeat Naruto-kun. A simple twitch could end your life right now." she said, her voice soft and worried.

"Press it deeper sensei." Naruto muttered softly.

The Jonin looked down at her charge and narrowed her eyes. She was surprised Naruto's body began vanishing from her sight again. She pressed and wasn't surprised her kunai sliced air. She checked her senses and saw that they weren't being invaded at all, this was real. But, how did a Genin just disappear from her senses like that.

It was then that she sensed the Genjutsu placed, not on her, but around her. By the time she canceled the illusion, she noticed she was place right in the middle of a tornado. Knowing about Naruto's use of layering illusions on top of each other, she tried to cancel the one she was in now.

She was mistaken when a blade of wind got too close to her and sliced into her arm. She cursed herself and tried to think of a way out. If she was to use any fire techniques, she would no doubt burn. Any earth could protect her, for a while, before the strong wind tore it up and added shrapnel to the mix.

She was going to have to take the risk. She was supposed to be his sensei, and she needed to teach him a lesson. She flew through a series of hand seals and slammed her hands on the ground.

The Earth rumbled under her, before she was propelled into the air by a rising earth wall. Another quick series and her body scattered into a thousand flower petals.

Naruto watched her escape with wide eyes. He was sure she would have ended the mock fight, but she chose to continue. **"You've got to admit it, she doesn't seem to quit."** Kyuubi said as a tree seemed to materialized behind the blonde.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as all of his senses were assaulted, but was it real or not. If it was a Genjutsu, then he would have felt something wrong about his chakra flow. He looked back to see Kurenai leaning out of the tree she was melded with. "Now it's time for you to quit Naruto-kun."

The blonde looked to see rope tied around his body, instead of the branches he had saw seconds ago. The Genjutsu was broken, but he was tied with rope. He could easily escape, but the look in his sensei's eyes told him that she didn't want to fight him anymore. "Okay sensei. I know when I'm beaten." Naruto said watching her smile softly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said while untying the whiskered Genin.

Naruto noticed her bandaged forearm had a small cut and softly smiled. His last technique was a mixture of illusion and Ninjutsu. The tornado was fake, but the invisible blades of wind were real.

When he noticed she was about to end the illusion part, he had one of the blades of wind slice into her arm. Thus keeping things in his control, and making her think it was really happening. But, she still found a way out, a way Naruto wasn't all the way expecting. It was the first time he used that conjunction like that, and if it had been a real fight, it would have been the end for his opponent.

The blonde felt lips on the top of his head and looked up to see Kurenai moving away from him. "Thanks for the spar Naruto-kun. I learned so much from it." she said with a large gorgeous smile.

That was when Naruto noticed the flower still in her hair. He hadn't been paying much attention to Kurenai for the past few hours. Naruto smiled as he stood to his feet. "As did I sensei. I would love to do this again sometime." the blonde said before looking over at the other two.

From the looks of things, Sakura seemed to be getting better since she started fifteen minutes ago. Kiba still seemed the same, but that was to be expected. He wasn't being pushed at all. If he was learning anything from that spar, it was knowing how to hold back and learn how to read his opponent. Of course Sakura was beyond easy to read, but that's because nobody really taught her.

"We have enough time to continue training, before I want you three to do another mission. So how about you go and teach Sakura a bit, I'll train with Kiba." the Jonin suggested to which Naruto nodded.

"Okay sensei." the blonde said walking over there.

**SNSN**

Sakura swung her arms half a dozen times, in hopes of hitting the Inuzuka anywhere. She couldn't, simply because Kiba was a better fighter than she was. He might have been dead last, but that was because he wasn't as intellectual as anyone else. In a physical sense, he was easily the third best in their class.

He wouldn't even be the dead last if he wouldn't always try to fight Sasuke, who was clearly better than he was. "Let me hit you dobe." the pinkette seethed still trying to hit Kiba.

"Are you serious?" Kiba questioned with a large grin. "I'm having the time of my life right now. Now I know why Naruto likes to pick on everybody. Being untouchable is freaking hilarious." Kiba teased as he continued to weave through each of Sakura's strikes.

This only seemed to make Sakura angrier as she swung harder before tripping on her own feet. Kiba laughed loudly at her dirt covered face, before a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see Naruto standing there. "Go train with Kurenai-sensei." the blonde said before walking over to Sakura. "Need any help?" he said extending a hand to the girl.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, that her small amount of pride refused to let fall. "I don't need _your_ help. I can get stronger on my own." she said picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Of course." Naruto said holding his hands up submissively. "So how about I just give you a few pointers. Would that be okay with you?" the blonde asked with a smile.

Sakura kept her eyes on the ground as she thought about it. Suddenly she swung her fist at the blonde, but wasn't surprised to see it hit air. "Damn it you perv, stay still." she said angered.

Naruto smiled wide. "You're still thinking about yesterday. Come on baby, live in the now." Naruto said moving quickly and slapping her in the ass again. 'Huh, maybe that clone was spot on.' he thought as her blush came back full force.

"HENTAI!" she screamed as she began moving faster and faster.

'Hm, her anger gives her a small increase in abilities. But, her anger, also hinders her abilities. There's even more openings now, than before she got angry.' Naruto thought still breezing through her strikes. "I know the perfect form of fighting style for you Sakura-chan. But first, you need to master the basics." Naruto said grabbing each of her wrists.

She was expecting that, and immediately tried to kick the blonde in the crotch. Naruto laughed and vanished from her sight. "Still as feisty as ever, I like that." Naruto grinned as she continued to run at him.

"Stop.. Touching.. My.. Butt." she grunted with each word.

"Why would I stop doing that? It's nice, tight, and just so enjoyable. I see squats are the only attempt at physical exercise you do. Great for working the legs and ass. Surely you thought Sasuke would love to see something like that. I don't know about him, but I'm glad." Naruto chuckled as her blush kept getting darker and darker.

"STOP TALKING!" she yelled trying to tackle him to the ground, but again, went right through air.

Naruto wagged his finger at the girl. "Ah, ah, ahh, I'm sure I would have liked what would have followed. But our team is right over there. I'm supposed to be helping you do something else." Naruto said with a wink. 'Is this me or you Kyuubi?' Naruto asked the fox after the wink.

"**Huh, what? Sorry I dozed off for a while. What's happening?"** Kyuubi asked with an audible yawn.

'Never mind. So this is me.' Naruto thought with a mental shrug. "Okay, enough playing around Sakura-chan. Lets get you started on the basics of fighting, real fighting." Naruto said with a straight face.

The pink haired Genin wanted to try to hit the blonde more, but the serious look on his face made her stop. She nodded her head and got to her feet. "What do you want to teach me Naruto-ero-baka?" she asked dusting herself off again.

"First, I need to get you to a proficient level of Taijutsu. When I feel that you're ready, I'll begin teaching you what I have planned. Until then, I don't want to hear any screaming or complaints from you, about anything I do. Understand?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed.

"**You're actually going to teach her?"** the fox asked surprised by the blonde's actions.

'I have to fur ball. I cant have her being the weakest link, capable of breaking the chain that holds us together.' Naruto responded with a mental shrug.

"**Don't even mention anything about chains to me"** the fox growled in annoyance.

'Or else you'll eat me. Got it.' Naruto thought before Kurenai call them over to her. "I guess we'll have to do this some other time." Naruto said before motioning the pinkette to walk in front of him.

"Stop looking at my butt." she seethed out.

The blonde chuckled at her words. "That sounds like a complaint to me." Naruto said, his eyes still on her rear.

Sakura grumbled and started walking faster. **"What's wrong with you today brat? Do you realize that there's better humans to be ogling than that one?"**

Naruto chuckled again. 'I do, but she's here right now. Plus, I love teasing her. If I do this to Hinata, she might just faint before I could get a word out of her. Ino, she'll… I don't know. She might do the same thing as Sakura. I'm not going to do that to Kurenai, well not now. Someone that obviously hates perverts, like she does, requires some time. I don't want to end up in a nasty illusion. It doesn't matter if I can break out of it, or you break out of it for me, it'll still be a nasty experience.'

"**Whatever. Do whatever you want, I'm going back to sleep."** The Kyuubi yawned as the mental connection between them vanished again.

Just then they reached the other two. Kiba had a few dirt marks on his clothes and face, and Kurenai had a satisfied smile on her face. "Okay, you three, I want to teach you about the several uses for chakra. Like, did you know, you could climb trees using nothing but your feet and chakra?" she asked with a smile.

A chorus of 'No' echoed from Kiba and Sakura while Naruto simply nodded. "Of course you know this Naruto-kun. You know, you're making it really hard to teach you things." Kurenai said with her hands on her hips.

The blonde softly smiled at her pseudo anger. "Oh sensei, don't be like that. This is only the first day we spent as a team. I'm sure, down the road, you'll find something to teach me."

"Okay. Until then, you'll be my assistant for these two. Okay?" she asked with a bright smile.

He chuckled at her happiness and leaned over to Kiba. "What happened to her? She's super happy for some reason?" he whispered in the boy's ear.

"I think she's happy she can teach somebody on her team. That and she's glad Sakura and I actually need her guidance." Kiba whispered back.

Naruto nodded and smiled softly at the raven haired Jonin. "So tree walking? How do you do that sensei?" Sakura asked failing to hear what the boys said to each other.

Kurenai smiled as she led them to a tree. "First, you find a nice, thick, tree and channel a some amount of chakra to the soles of your feet." she said channeling chakra to her feet. "Next, you place your foot on the tree, until it sticks." she said trying to remove her foot, but found it stuck.

"If you have too much chakra, you explode off, too little and you slip. I learned that the hard way." Naruto added with an embarrassing chuckle.

The other two laughed and Kurenai quickly shushed them. "He's right. Now pay attention. The way I learned, is that you want to do things slowly. Running up quickly would be good, but if you're not successful, the results will be painful either way." she said as she began walking up the tree. "See easy peasy." she said before dropping down.

She smirked at Naruto's frown and patted him on his head. "Go on Naruto-kun, give them another example." she said scooting him towards the tree.

He quickly walked to the tree and started walking up it. "When you do it enough times, it starts becoming second nature. It's the same concept when you're walking on-" Naruto was quickly silenced when Kurenai clamped her hand over his mouth.

"They don't need to know about that right now. Let's just have them focus on trees for now." she said giggling at their confused faces.

Naruto, on the other hand, was in heaven. The feel of Kurenai's hand over his mouth was absolutely soft to the touch. He just had to kiss it, hopefully she wouldn't notice.

She looked at him and removed her hand from his mouth, with a faint blush on her cheeks. She put her hand on his shoulders and shoved him off the tree. "That's enough from you." she said as Naruto chuckled all the way down to the ground, where he flipped and landed on his feet. "Alright you two, get your own tree and practice." Kurenai said before dropping to the ground.

"Getting training from a Genjutsu specialist, they're gonna go through hell." Naruto commented with a shudder.

"Medics are worse compared to what I'm going to put them through." the woman replied with a smile.

The blonde nodded his head. "Yup, they are brutal with chakra control exercises." he said shaking his head slowly. "Sakura already has the hang of it, but that's because she barely has chakra as it is." Naruto said pointing at the happy pinkette.

"Excellent Sakura-chan. Now I want you to keep running up and down the tree until you cant anymore. We need to build your chakra reserves up." Kurenai praised loudly. "Speaking of Sakura. What were you two doing over there? She said regularly.

The whiskered Genin chuckled and rubbed his head. "I was just getting a feel of her baseline."

"**That means two things."** Kyuubi chimed in with a chuckle.

"I plan on teaching her how to utilize Genjutsu while, at the same time, fighting someone hand to hand." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Kurenai rose an eyebrow. "You mean the **Sakkaku no Ken**?" (Illusion Fist)

The blonde nodded his head. "Not surprising, you know that style, with you being a Genjutsu specialist and all."

"I'm surprised you know it. It takes years of muscle memory to fight with it for five minutes." she said in surprise.

"It doesn't take that long. I only needed a total of six months to master it. I didn't even have try all that hard." Naruto said with a scratch of his head.

"It took me three years to master it." she nearly yelled.

"Wow sensei. Maybe you should have taken breaks from missions to master your abilities." Naruto said looking over at Kiba and seeing him flying off a tree.

"So you just spent the full time working on nothing but that?" Kurenai asked inquisitively.

"Basically yeah. Kiba, stop getting angry! Slow down and go a foot at a time!" he yelled.

"WHATEVER BLONDIE!" Kiba yelled back in anger, before rocketing off the tree again.

The blonde shook his head, when a thought came to his mind. "Hey sensei, do you know where Anko-chan is?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know…" Kurenai trailed off before she snapped her head to Naruto in surprise. "You know Anko-chan? Wow, you guys belong together." she said in slow fascination.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto asked with a playful glare.

Kurenai held her hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean nothing by that. I was just saying you guys are like two peas in a pod. You're both crazy as hell." she said with a giggle imagining both Naruto and Anko baring down on her menacingly with fire in their eyes.

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "Well I have no doubt in some alternate dimension somewhere, we're actually siblings. We're just like siblings now, so what would be the difference?"

"Blood." Kurenai simply answered with a giggle.

Kiba blasted off the tree again, making the two of them sigh. "I'll try to prevent him causing himself anymore brain damage." Naruto sighed before walking over to the Inuzuka.

Kurenai smiled at the retreating blonde. Maybe it was better for her, that she didn't have a full team she had only just become a Jonin a year ago and she was already taking on this kind of responsibility. Maybe she was crazy like Naruto and Anko.

***Hours Later***

It was nightfall and the rookie team seven had added two more missions to their growing list of completed missions. "Excellent work you three. How about we split for now. Same time tomorrow morning, don't be late." Kurenai said before departing in a swirling display of dancing leaves.

"I don't know about you two, but I got business to do. I'll see you two tomorrow." Naruto said as he walked down the dirt road while stretching his arms.

"You're still going to train with me tomorrow right Naruto-ero?" Sakura asked cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah sure. Oh, and cut your hair, it's too long." Naruto said lazily waving his hand.

The pink haired Genin gasped. "Cut my hair? What's wrong with my hair?" she asked her only remaining teammate, who's simply been looking at the night sky.

"Didn't you hear him? He said it's too long. Listen to him, he's the better fighter in this group of ours." Kiba said before grinning widely at her. "Don't make yourself bald." he laughed holding his stomach in the process.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist down on Kiba's head. Akamaru barked a few times, before Sakura picked him up and held him to her face. "You want one too?" she asked with a scary face.

The white furred dog simply whimpered a few times in response. Sakura smiled and set him down, next to his chuckling partner. "I guess I'll have mother cut my hair." Sakura muttered before walking home.

The brown haired Inuzuka got up and set Akamaru on his head. "I guess it's only us tonight, huh Akamaru?" Kiba said with the canine yapping back a response. "You're right. It's not too late to train. We have two choices, join Naruto or go home."

Akamaru growled a bit before barking another response. "What, still? Come on, he's a nice guy." Kiba said with a shake of his head as Akamaru growled at him for it. He barked a few more times before Kiba grabbed Akamaru and held him to his face, like Sakura had him a few minutes ago. "You know I cant do that, we just made a truce yesterday. If he sees me, and I have no doubt that he will, he'll get angry and nobody wants that." Kiba said shaking his head no after the pup barked a few more times.

The Inuzuka smiled at the dogs whimper. "Finally, you understand. Now, can we go home and train for a while. We have a lot of work to do before we can reach Naruto's level." Kiba said as he ran home to the Inuzuka compound.

**SNSN**

Naruto yawned a bit as he entered the training ground. It was completely vacant save for a lone female, standing on top of the lake. She was a thing of beauty, with the light of the moon shining off the lake's surface and illuminating her.

Her back was to him and her long light blonde hair was draped down her back, going down to the middle of her back. Even with most of her hair in the way, Naruto could tell she was wearing a Jonin styled flak jacket.

The young blonde also noticed that her biker shorts were extended back a decent distance. Her legs were toned and her calves were wrapped in taped that went down to her ankles. Naruto's eyes shot back up to her katana and wakizashi set of swords. **"Who is this woman?"** Kyuubi asked with a hard tone.

'No idea.' the whiskered blonde thought as he opened his eyes further. The woman turned her head a little to look at him. Her violet eyes shined bright and her lips were in a smirk. "Finally you've arrived. I've been waiting for you for an hour.

Both Naruto and the Kyuubi blinked in confusion at her words. "Look lady, I'm flattered. But I have training I need to do. So if you can leave, that'll be swell." Naruto said with a yawn.

The woman ignored the rudeness and fully turned around. "Ooh, I got an idea. How about I train with you. I would love to see you in action." she said with a fascinating tone.

"**I say go for it brat. Just consider her a training buddy, since you wont have a lot of time for private training anymore."** the kitsune said.

'I just thought about something Kyuubi. You've been talking a lot since I let you out of that boulder. Are you always this chatty, or is today some special day or something?' Naruto thought while crossing his arms.

"**I'll have you know that I haven't even been talking a lot today. And plus, what else is there to do in here. It's just a endless field of nothing in your head. Perhaps if you made it better in here, I wouldn't be so **_**chatty**_**!" **the Tailed Beast yelled in annoyance.

'Alright alright. What did I say about those panties of yours?' Naruto asked with a chuckle as he quickly thought of some things to distract the large kitsune for a while.

"**You just added trees in here!"** the Kyuubi yelled in anger.

'Well shit, what else do you want!?' Naruto yelled back.

"**I don't know, how about some other shit for me destroy. Imagine your village or something!"**

'Hell no, you're not destroying my village.' Naruto glared at the fox, having quickly entered his mind.

The kitsune towered over him with a glare of his own. He bore his teeth and sneered at the short blonde.

The two had a glaring contest, that seemed to go on for hours. "Fine, you big baby!" Naruto yelled as a countless amount of buildings began rising around them. Minutes later a large mountain rose and four faces were etched into it. "Have fun!" Naruto growled as his body faded from sight.

When the whiskered Genin returned to reality, he found the mystery woman right in front of him, waving her hand in his face. He immediately took a few steps back in surprise. "What the fuck?" he nearly shouted.

The woman giggled and backpedaled as well. "Oopies, sorry I scared you. You just spaced out for a bit. You have fun talking with the Kyuubi?" she asked with a smile.

The Genin widened his eyes a bit, before closing them and shaking his head. 'Of course she knows, she's a Jonin.' Naruto told himself before reopening his eyes. "No, I didn't have fun. Now who the hell are you lady, and what do you want with me?" Naruto asked putting a hand on his ninja-to.

She giggled with a hand in front of her mouth. "I already told you, silly bones. I want to play~" she said, extending the last word as she twirled around.

'She's like a small child.' Naruto thought in fascination, since her appearance was a real contradicting issue. "I thought you wanted to train with me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She gasped in delight. "So you were listening to me!" she exclaimed as she twirled some more in pure joy.

"**Wow she's totally carefree. It's kind of creepy, even for me."** the Kyuubi stated, making Naruto nod in agreement.

Naruto sighed when she just kept spinning around. "Can we get started now? Or do you want to spin some more?" the Genin asked while slowly unsheathing his sword.

She stopped spinning with a beautiful smile on her lips. "Okay!" she exclaimed happily before she began spinning again.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and ran at her. He swung his sword and was surprised to see her step out of the way of it. She giggled as she continued to spin in delight.

The short blonde grunted as he swung his sword more, each time hitting nothing but air. He growled in anger and jumped back. He channeled some wind and released a crescent blade of wind.

The watched as the woman unsheathed her katana and swung upwards and canceled out his blade of wind. When Naruto landed in grinned widely. 'She's better than me.' he thought in amazement. 'A worthy opponent. A worthy opponent.' "Worthy opponent. Worthy opponent." his thoughts began leaking through his mouth as he couldn't help but widen his smile. "Finally, a worthy opponent!" Naruto yelled as he vanished from the spot.

The female blonde opened her mouth in surprise, before instinctually blocking Naruto's slash. She giggled as she pushed him off. She watched the younger blonde vanish again and reappear behind her.

She twirled and deflected it and again he vanished from her sight. She giggled loudly as she continued twirling around. "This is fun." she said in between her happy giggling.

The Uzumaki continued to use his regular speed to look for openings in her guard. It was extremely difficult to accomplish with her continuous spinning. 'Okay, so her spinning as a purpose.' he thought reappearing above her.

She rose her katana and blocked his strike again. She winked at him and swung her wakizashi at his midsection.

Naruto vanished just in time and narrowed his eyes at her. 'Okay.' he thought as he ran at her straightforward. He quickly blinked out of sight and appeared inside her guard, ready to pierce her clean through.

Somehow she had anticipated this and was already jumping away. "Aren't you getting dizzy!?" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"A little!" she responded with more giggles.

"Well I'm tired of it." he said pointing his finger at her. A white flash later and Naruto was glad to see she was gone.

"HAHA, missed me~" she exclaimed in a singsong voice, from behind Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Of course I did." he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. 'I'll just have to try harder.' he thought while sheathing his sword and waving at the lady. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm getting sleepy." he said as he began walking away.

She stopped spinning and watched him walk away. "Wait, don't leave. We didn't finish playing." she said as she jogged over to him.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm sleepy." he said with a smile.

She appeared in front of him, with her arms stretched outwards. "No, we're not done playing." she said sternly. The younger blonde immediately jumped her and they landed on the ground. "You tricked me." she giggled out.

Naruto held her hands above her head as he straddle her stomach. "Who are you and why are you bothering me!?" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"My name is Tsukino Hatake, Jonin of Konoha no Sato. I like reading, training and just having fun. I dislike perverts, but since you're cute, I'll make an exception." she winked again.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm twenty two right now, but since we have the same birthday, we're exactly ten years apart in age. Hi, birthday buddy!" she giggled.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he released her hands. "All of this because we're _birthday buddies_? Wow you're one strange girl." he said crossing his arms.

She smiled as she reached up and pulled him into a surprise hug. "Unless you're going to do something, would you perhaps get off me. You're not exactly light as a feather." she whispered into his ear.

The young blonde smirked as he was released from the hug. "I don't know about that. This might just turn out to be my new favorite seat." he said holding her wrists again and putting them back over her head.

"Okay, fine by me. But if Ni-san catches you, he might end up killing you." she giggled out after planting a kiss right on his forehead protector. "And he's very protective when he wants to be." she added with another giggle.

Naruto blinked as he slowly released her wrists. "Oh yeah, I thought I heard Hatake earlier. I'll uh, get up now." the Kyuubi container said as he slowly got up.

Tsukino stayed on the floor and giggled. "Haha, tricked you. He wouldn't have caught you, because I'm not really here. I'm a clone, bye bye!" she said before dispelling, shocking Naruto at the drifting smoke.

"**Wow, that girl was really strange."** Kyuubi said after Naruto stayed still for five minutes.

'You can say that again.' Naruto thought.

"**Wow, that girl was really strange." **the kitsune repeated with a laugh.

The blonde shook his head at the fox as he turned around. 'She was really strong too, and had an affinity with wind. A strong one at that.' Naruto thought while walking out of the training ground.

"**Oh you noticed that too. She had a strange technique with her spinning. It was like a strong air current was around her, allowing her to spinning faster. She used it like a Hyuga's Byakugan, giving her a complete 360 degree of vision."** Kyuubi opinionated.

Naruto nodded as he took to the roofs of the village. 'I know. Every time I tried to attack, it was like the current would move my sword in front of hers. The only time she stopped spinning was when I attacked from above.' the blonde replayed the event in his head.

"**That's what her short sword was for. For anyone that exploited that fact, would be wide open to the attack. You're very lucky you were faster than she realized. Did you see the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder?"**

'I did. She probably just left the ANBU some time ago, maybe a month or two. I haven't even heard of her until today, and that's a first for me. You know, considering who her brother is.' Naruto responded as he dropped down in front of his door. 'Tomorrow is just around the corner. I'd best get to sleep now, since I really didn't get to train how I wanted to tonight.' Naruto said removing his… everything.

"**Right. Well I'm going back to decimating this village."** the Kyuubi said with roaring laughter as the connection was broken.

Naruto shook his head as he stepped into the shower. "The people around me… are weird." he muttered.

***Two Weeks Later***

Naruto smiled as felt strength behind Sakura's punches had increased a lot since the beginning of their training a few weeks ago. He grabbed her arm and tossed her over head, and was immediately pressed by Kiba's advancement.

Kiba looked the same he always did, but he had discarded his coat when Naruto kept grabbing it and tossing him with it. So now he was wearing a dark gray shirt with mesh armor underneath. He kept his dark gray pants, and added another ninja pouch to the other side of his hip.

The blonde had to be constantly on his toes because at random times, Akamaru would pop into view trying to hit him as well. "You're getting really faster Kiba. It's impressive that you could progress so much in only two weeks." Naruto said before sweeping Kiba off his feet with a simple movement and roundhouse kicking him away from him. He formed a single seal and wind immediately circled around him. **"Futon: Kaze-Kyu."** (Wind Sphere)

Naruto turned and caught the leaping dog in a swirling prison. "Gotcha." he smiled before throwing it right in Kiba's direction. He looked up to see Sakura falling down with a poised fist. He sidestepped her attack and quickly patted her on her head, before she lashed out with a wide swing of her arm. "You're doing good for someone who didn't know how to really fight two weeks prior." he said backpedaling away from her.

Sakura had changed the most during the past two weeks. Her hair had been cut, like Naruto suggested and now it just reached past her shoulders. She had changed her dress to an armored red shirt, for the same reason Kiba removed his coat. she had also changed the color to her shorts, they're now being black. She was also equipped with dark gray gloves, that she only used whenever she fought. "Finally at Genin level." Naruto added as he stuck fast.

With two precise strikes, Sakura lost control of both of her arms. "Seem familiar?" he smirked as she yelled in anger. "Ah, ahh, keep that anger in check. Do what I taught you and you'll be out in minutes. Until then, rest and think." he said before substituting as spinning Kiba tore into a large log.

"Be careful Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan was right there." Kurenai yelled from the sidelines as she watched her students spar with Naruto.

"She's right Kiba!" Sakura yelled kicking the brown haired Genin in his shin.

"Sakura, what did I say about that anger?" Naruto asked with a smirk, chuckling at the wincing Inuzuka.

"We need a plan against that pervert." Sakura whispered as she slowly circled her chakra inside of her coils. She had the best chakra control between the two and could use it to soothe her muscles. The blonde had told her that she could easily become a medic or a Genjutsu specialist with her aptitude for controlling her chakra.

"Well you're the smart one. Think of something, before he decides to continue this." Kiba replied with a wince as he rubbed his stomach a bit. He could still feel Naruto's foot trying to make him throw up.

"I am, just give me a minute." she nearly screamed at him while she racked her brain for a solution.

Meanwhile Naruto walked over to Kurenai with his hands behind his head. "I'm proud of you sensei. You turned these kids into excellent Genin." he praised with a smile.

"It is my job." she replied with a smile. "I just guided them and taught them how to use them when it was appropriate. Plus, you were a big help. Things would have been slower without you helping me." she said rubbing his head.

"I'm only really teaching them one thing each. Though, Kiba is taking longer than I thought, to grasp the concept of using wind chakra. Maybe I should wait until later for that, but Sakura is doing way better than I thought she would. That brain of hers is amazing, though not better than Shikamaru's." Naruto praised his teammates.

Kurenai nodded. "When was the last time she talked about Sasuke-san?"

"Who?" Naruto asked with a laugh. "Yesterday though. That was only because we saw them in passing and she kind of reverted back to being a fan girl. Though she only called his name and waved. Naturally he didn't even pay attention to her. I was glad to see that she seemed to brush his rejection off better than he brushed off her affection. Our little girl is growing up." Naruto said playfully with tears at the corner of his eyes.

Kurenai giggled and patted him on his shoulder. "Stop being silly in the middle of a fight." she said playfully.

The blonde chuckled as he turned around. "Sure sensei. Can we go on a mission after this?" he asked while turning his head.

"Yup, D-rank, like always." she smiled.

The blonde bristled at her reply. "No, I'm tired of doing chores now. We did like a _hundred _of D-ranks!"

Kurenai put her hands on her hips with a soft scoff. "Why don't you stop exaggerating young man. We're not even close to that number." she said.

Naruto crossed his arms. Well, it felt like that much." he mumbled as he turned back towards the others.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked in a very motherly way.

"I didn't say nothing." Naruto said as he noticed the others ran into the forest. "The hell?" he muttered as he quickly followed.

As soon as he entered the foliage a shower of kunai fell above him. He shimmered out of the way and quickly continued his pursuit of his retreating teammates. He really didn't know where the kunai came from, but he quickly realized he was in a Genjutsu.

'Ah, very sneaky of her. I didn't even teach her any Genjutsu. Very sneaky, sensei.' Naruto thought as Kiba quickly shot from his left and right, at the same time.

Again Naruto shimmered out of the way. "Excellent use of the surroundings Kiba. Is see Kurenai-sensei is teaching you how to think better." Naruto said before Kiba and the transformed Akamaru continued to rocket in and out of Naruto's sight.

Kiba was going faster and faster, until he was moving at the speed of a Chunin. The blonde turned his head and watched one of the transformed Kiba bounce off of the tree and quickly jump to another to come at the blonde again. "We have to get ready for a C-rank mission later, so I'm not going to hurt you too bad." Naruto said while he went through some hand seals. **"Futon: Shogekiha."** (Impact Wave) Naruto said as both of the Kibas came at him at the same time.

Their bodies were quickly halted in midair and then rocketed backwards. "Two down, one to go." Naruto said as he resumed running through the forest.

A minute later he came up to a waterfall to see Sakura knee high in the water, her shirtless back to him. She turned her head and screamed loudly, pressing her hands to her chest. "You perv get out of here."

Naruto simply rose his eyebrow and tried to cancel the illusion, he must have been in. He quickly noticed the rope down near his foot and was immediately ensnared in the trap. "Wow, what an excellent trap. Very random and genius, I was not expecting this." the upside down blonde praised the pinkette.

"Alright, now stop looking over here. I have to go get my shirt over there." she said since she had to leave a bit of clothing over there, or Naruto wouldn't believe what he saw.

"It's not like you have anything to hide." Naruto as he continued to swing a bit in the air. Tick marks appeared on Sakura's large forehead as she stomped her way towards him. 'Oh crap.' he thought as he quickly sliced through the rope with a blade of wind and flipped over. "Okay, Sakura-chan. Calm down, I didn't mean it. You're just a late bloomer." Naruto held up his hands in surrender.

She pulled her arm back and threw her punch. Naruto smirked as he quickly caught it and turned her around, pressing her bare back to him, and crossing her arms in front of her. "Keep your anger in check Sakura-chan. You were wide open. Now go put your shirt on before Kiba sees you, or maybe you should think about wrapping your chest if you don't want us see you topless. Still don't have anything to hide though." Naruto added with a chuckle as he vanished from the area.

Naruto appeared back with Kurenai with a smile. "Trainings over for today. The others should be here in a few. I wonder what kind of mission we'll get?" Naruto mused with his hands above his head.

Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. "It could be anything from searching for something, escorting someone and even helping someone do something. They're very much like D-ranks, except we'll be doing it outside of the village." Kurenai explained.

The blonde rose an eyebrow as the others walked out of the surrounding foliage. "Really, then can we get a B-rank?" he asked with a chuckle.

She giggled and rubbed his head again. "No, I'm barely allowing you to do a C-rank. Don't make things difficult Naruto-kun." she said as they others walked up to them.

"Is it true sensei? Are we finally going to do a C-rank?" Kiba asked excitedly.

The Jonin sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I guess I am. I do wish you had a least a month of training before we tried a C-rank. But this guy, gets antsy when doing chores." Kurenai said as Kiba wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and laughed.

"Good job man." he thanked as the blonde joined the laughter.

"We're more than ready for a mission sensei. Plus, it's like we have two Jonin on our team." she said as she too wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Kurenai giggled seeing her students acting goofy and carefree. "Alright then you three, lets go get ourselves a mission." she said with a smile as the three cheered.

**A/N: Three sittings in three days. Good job brain for putting this together so fast. I just put out three thousand words average a sitting.**

**Alright because of how things are going with Blue Eyed Uchiha, I'll be editing each chapter. After every two chapters or so, I'll update another story. If I was to only focus on that story, the other stories would suffer more. It takes longer to edit than it does to actually write. Sometimes it gets frustrating.**

**Well that's all for this chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll be awaiting your reviews.**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here with the fourth installment of Swift Ninja. I hope you readers enjoy the experience.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other franchise I may use for inspiration._

**Naruto The Swift Ninja Chapter Four**

**{Dirt Road - Konoha}**

Kurenai and her team were heading towards the Hokage Tower, in hopes of receiving their first C-rank mission. The raven haired Jonin walked behind her Genin team with a small smile on her face.

The team she's had for barely two weeks were quickly becoming the best things to ever happen in her life. It was along the lines of when she was first promoted as a Jonin many a time ago. She chuckled to herself as her team continued to converse ahead of her.

"I, for one, thinks its great Sakura-chan is getting better with her skills. Now we wont have to worry about saving her on this mission." Kiba said with a cocky smile on his face. "It's going to be a piece of cake for me." he added his smile growing as Akamaru yapped in agreement.

"First of all dog breath, if I really wanted to, I could beat you in a fight easily. With your small attention span, _that_ would be a piece of cake." Sakura said with a smirk, instead of a bash to his head.

"Ooooh." Naruto instigated with a laugh. "You just going to let her say that Kiba?" the blonde said laughing at the Inuzuka's small blush of embarrassment.

"That's why you don't have anything to hide." Kiba mumbled under his breath, causing Sakura to grow a tick mark on her forehead.

It was clear she heard what he said when Kiba was sent crashing into the ground by her fist. "It aint my fists." she smirked looking at a chuckling blonde. "You want some too?" she asked cracking her knuckles.

"Anytime you want to have fun." Naruto answered before Kurenai grabbed both of their ears.

She sighed, her previous thoughts of them being dashed big time. "You three are becoming a big headache now. Can I please get my team back, apparently I may have left them at the training ground." she said as Kiba stumbled to his feet, a hand on his head, which now sported a big knot on it. "Are you alright Kiba-kun?" the sensei asked with a sweet voice.

"Yeah sensei, I'm okay. She just caught me off guard." Kiba said consoling a growling Akamaru.

The pinkette being held by Kurenai quietly took the pain brought to her by her sensei and glared at the blonde.

Kurenai also looked at the blonde, before he literally vanished from her sight. "Naruto bring your butt back over here." she said with a straight face, not looking at anything in particular.

Naruto nervously chuckled as he walked out of the nearby alley. "Sorry sensei. I'll be a better role model for the kids." he said sheepishly kicking a small rock.

"Yeah, great role model work not having my back bro." Kiba grumbled before getting back to the journey at hand.

"Like I would want you for a role model." Sakura huffed and followed Kiba.

Kurenai rested her hands on her hips and looked at the blonde. "I said sorry sensei. You have to forgive me, that's how much of a good person you are." Naruto said before following his teammates.

Kurenai watched him leave, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Sometimes I hate being so nice." she thought out loud, reluctantly forgiving the blonde before she followed her team. They weren't that far from the Tower now, it was actually in sight right now.

Minutes later team seven arrived at the tower. The immediately began their walk to the Mission Hall. Another minute went by before they walked in. There, behind a large desk was five Chunin, handling the distribution of missions to various shinobi and kunoichi. Among the group, was Iruka, causing the blonde to smirk. With how much Iruka hated him, they might even get a B-rank. If he was there by himself, it would be clear he would be getting an S-rank.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Kiba boisterously yelled out, happy to see the man who allowed him to become a Genin.

"Hey Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan… Naruto." Iruka greeted before flatly looking at the blonde.

"Good to see you too Iruka." Naruto smirked before Kurenai laid a hand on his head.

"Hello Iruka-san. We're here to get a mission, C-rank, these three earned it." she said as Naruto lowly grumbled under his breath.

With the amount of witnesses in the room, a show of disobedience on his part might get him and Kurenai in trouble. Especially with the Hokage so close.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Word along the grapevine is you want a C-rank mission." the Sandaime said walking into the room, from behind the team.

"Wow, word travels fast these days. It's only been five seconds Oji-san." Naruto chuckled checking the invisible watch on his wrist.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. You know, as well as I, how much the team is ready. They've grown in the past two weeks." Kurenai said rubbing Naruto's head, causing him to fuss a bit.

Hiruzen smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Kurenai-chan, you're right. They sure have." the Sandaime said smiling at the blonde.

Kiba leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Is it just me, or are they only talking about Naruto?"

"Seems like." Sakura whispered back with a twitch of her brow.

Meanwhile, Iruka was digging through a pile of scrolls, all of them C-rank. Do this job long enough, and you could tell which mission had the highest chance of escalation and which didn't. He smiled when he removed a good prospect of escalation. If memory served him right, then according to the log, this mission had a nice and high chance of causing lots of trouble for the team.

It was a shame really, but it was necessary if Naruto died on the mission. "Here you go team seven. Your first C-rank mission, break a leg." the scarred Chunin said before handing tossing the scroll at them, with the blonde catching it.

"Isn't that phrase only said to actors in theatre? To give them good luck." Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why Iruka was glaring at the blonde like that.

"Same meaning, different business." Iruka covered up quickly with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Iruka, I'll break a leg. It just wont be mine." the blonde said with a chuckle as he gave the scroll to Kurenai.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can we just do the mission already?" Kiba brashly exclaimed, clearly annoyed they weren't already leaving the village.

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "Good idea Kiba, can we go sensei?" he said looked at the Jonin.

Kurenai was busy looking over the scroll, but hearing the question, she rose her eyes. She could easily detect something was wrong in the room, some form of tension and hostility. She looked around before glancing at the Hokage. "Your choice Kurenai-chan." Hiruzen said before finally walking to his spot behind the large desk.

She blinked before looking at each of her students. Sakura was tapping her foot, absentmindedly, a perfect indicator she was deeply in thought. Kiba was clearly annoyed, judging from his outburst earlier. And Naruto, well, he was looking directly at her, a simple smirk on his face.

One of these days she was going to get in that little head of his and find out what he's thinking. She smirked back at him before smiling. "Let's get prepared team." she said loud enough to break Sakura out of her thoughts.

The team, minus Naruto, cheered having officially obtained their first C-rank mission. "Alright comrades I estimate we'll spend at least three hours on the road to get to the destination. From there, we'll determine how long this mission will take, but just to be safe, pack for at least a week. Once we get to the south gate, either I or sensei will teach you how to seal your things." the blonde said looking at his team who nodded, knowing full well to trust Naruto's estimates, since they had a high chance of being right.

"Understood Naruto." Kiba and Sakura nodded before they turned toward the door.

Again, Kurenai laid her hand on Naruto's head. "Good job Naruto, keep this up and you'll make Chunin before I can even teach you anything." she said with a half smile.

At that moment, another rookie team had already entered the room. It was Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino, led by Kakashi… otherwise known as team eight. "Sounds like you guys are going on a C-rank mission. Pretty big step you're taking." Kakashi said with an easy tone.

"It's nothing I cant handle." Kurenai replied with an easy tone of her own.

"I know you guys are jealous we're the first ones of our class to get a big mission." Kiba bragged with a smirk.

"Being jealous for a mission with a chance of potential danger is illogical for rookies fresh out of the academy." Shino responded stoically.

"Plus, a dobe like you will most likely end up dead in the first five minutes. It's not like you have anybody useful on your team." Sasuke scoffed with his usual cocky attitude.

"Listen you emo bast-" Sakura's angry words were cut off by the blonde's hand covering her mouth.

"Keep that anger of yours in check Sakura. Now isn't the time to lash out at fellow Konoha shinobi. We have a mission to do." Naruto said removing his hand.

Sasuke glared at the blonde with pure hatred in his eyes. "It's not like it would have mattered. A weak girl like Sakura couldn't even touch my hair." Sasuke stated, lifting a single strand of hair to prove his point.

Naruto smirked and slowly pushed his team through the door. "I'll let you think that… you coming sensei?" Naruto asked turning his head to a smirking Kurenai.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Until next time Kakashi-san." she said before walking out of the room, not before smiling at a blushing Hinata.

The blonde stayed behind with the other team. "Until next time." Naruto winked to the Hyuga heiress, causing her blush to darken and almost causing her to faint in surprise.

The blonde smirked and body flickered back to his team. "Naruto sure did grow up." Kakashi turned his head to look at a smiling Hokage.

"Yes he did." the scarecrow replied. "So I was thinking of getting a group of D-ranks for the team to do."

"Of course." Hiruzen spoke with a smile as he gathered the missions.

**SNSN**

Ten minutes passed by before Naruto arrived at the south gate. He was finally wearing his stolen vest again, with a few adjustments to the article. He tore off the collar and the pockets on the outside. He placed seals on the inside to strengthen the material and to also weigh him down.

That vest now weighed a good two hundred pounds, nothing the blonde couldn't handle. He also had the seal on each of his ankles, to further increase his speed without the use of Swift Release. So he rose the weight on those a little bit.

The blonde kept his attire underneath the flak jacket the same, though he was a little annoyed the flak jacket was too light a green for his dark green cargo pants. 'There's no way the Hokage would let me take one from a Jonin.' Naruto thought with a scrunch of his face.

"**I say go for it. The mayhem that'll follow would be far more entertaining."** the fox spoke with a chuckle.

The blonde audibly scoffed as he leapt on top of the gate. 'I doubt it'll be as _mayhemy_ as you think.' he thought as he laid down on his back.

"**It doesn't matter to me if you're matching or not. As long as you don't get yourself killed I wont have to eat you."** the Kyuubi said with a roar.

The blonde sighed. 'Don't you have a village to destroy or something?' he asked with an annoyed tone.

"**I've done that more than three dozen times already. It got boring after the first time. Some genius forgot to add people in here."** the large fox complained.

Naruto let out a loud, audible, sigh in annoyance. 'Are you serious? It's bad enough I'm letting you destroy Konoha in there, now you want to add the citizens to the mix. Hell no.' the blonde sternly declined.

"**Come on brat, I mean, Naruto. Destroying a defenseless village provides no challenge at all. The only problem I have is the silence, other than crumbling buildings. There's no attacks coming at me, no shouts of anger, no scent of blood from the people I kill. No excitement at all."** the fox complained to a stoic blonde.

Naruto stared at the kitsune, currently curled up in the middle of the destroyed village. Fires scattered all around him, a large trench where the Hokage mountain used to be. **"I'll let you use my chakra anytime you want it."** the fox bartered.

The blonde rose an eyebrow. "I cant just take it from you?" he asked as the Kyuubi shook his head.

"**Well technically you can. But my anger and hatred will leak into your mind and corrupt you. With my permission, the negative emotions will not affect you. After you build up a high tolerance for them, of course. The more tails you want to use the more experience you need with my chakra."** the fox explained with his tails swaying behind him absentmindedly.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's really generous of you then. I guess you really aren't a bad guy." the blonde said with a soft smile.

"**Oh no, I'm still a bad guy. If the situation was reversed, you would be in my stomach and I would be outside destroying the village with a smile on my face."** the Kyuubi said with a large toothy grin on his furry face.

The smile dropped off of Naruto's whiskered face as he shook his head. "Of course you would." he said as the landscape changed to the forest outside of the rebuilt Konoha. "There's people inside now, have fun… I left you a surprise." the blonde said before he vanished from his mindscape.

Back in reality, the blonde opened his eyes to notice somebody sitting on his stomach. "Every time I talk to my furry friend, you're in my face. Why is that?" Naruto asked the sister of Kakashi.

Tsukino smiled at the blonde and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I came to the gate and saw you on top and when I called your name, you didn't respond." Tsukino said with a pout.

"So you just decided to invade my personal bubble?" he asked as she smiled and nodded her head. He rolled his eyes and poked her in the side. "Can you get off me now, you're not exactly light as a-" he tried to finished, but a finger to his lips stopped him.

"_You're _lucky I stopped you in time. If you had finished, I would've been forced to slap you, and I don't want to slap this adorable face." the Jonin said before caressing the blonde's cheek.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the girl. "Are you a clone or the real thing this time?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

"The real thing, why?" she asked looking at him.

"No reason." Naruto said with a grin as the duo suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile Naruto's team had arrived at the gate, a few seconds before he disappeared. "Where the hell is Naruto going?" Kiba asked before Kurenai tapped him on the head.

"The better question is, who was that with him?" Sakura asked with an annoyed tone. More annoyed than the others would have expected.

"I didn't get that good of a look before they vanished. All I seen was a black Jonin flak jacket, so her rank is obvious. Though that was the first time I've seen her, though there cant be too many people wearing a black flak jacket." Kurenai answered before the blonde returned just as fast, in front of them.

"Hey team, I was waiting for you. I see sensei already sealed your things for you, so lets get going." Naruto said with a quick smile before turning around.

"Wait, hold up. Who was that? How do you keep moving so fast? Why was she sitting on your stomach?" Kiba continued to fire off, before Kurenai wrapped a hand around his mouth.

"That's enough Kiba-kun. All questions will be answered on the road, right Naruto-kun?" Kurenai ordered sternly staring at Naruto.

The blonde flashed a foxy grin at them as he nodded. "Yeah sure, no problem." he said before Kurenai released Kiba.

The Inuzuka walked up to the blonde, the small scent of her perfume entering his nostrils. "How long was she on you, her scent's all over you." he asked before Sakura grabbed onto his collar.

"Enough Kiba, can we just do this mission already?" she asked before Kurenai nodded.

"You're, right. Enough lounging about, we got work to do." she said, her tone, one that brought instant attention to her. "Team seven, lets head out."

"Hai!" they yelled in unison, before they all ran out of the village.

**SNSN**

An hour passed before Sakura cleared her throat. "So now that we're on the road now…" she trailed off before locking eyes with Naruto. "Who was she?" she asked as Naruto smiled.

"That was Tsukino Hatake, adoptive sister of Kakashi Hatake. We're birthday buddies." he responded, his smile growing.

"Smells like the truth to me. How about answering, why she was sitting on you?" Kiba asked, as he continued to leap from tree to tree.

Naruto scoffed at the question. "That's really none of your business dog breath. Just be glad that I told you who she was." the blonde quipped glancing at the Inuzuka on the other side of him.

"Easy now Naruto-kun. You're teammates are only curious, you are the enigma of the team. Though, I for one, would like to know about your speed. How are you able to move so fast, the other times I've chalked it up to a simple shunshin mixed with Genjutsu. But what I just saw an hour ago, was too fast for either. As your sensei and mission leader, I need to know the abilities of the shinobi and kunoichi I need to watch my back." Kurenai said causing the entire team to be quiet.

Naruto kept his eyes trained on the environment in front of him. 'I guess she has a point there. Plus, its better for them to be surprised now, then in the middle of a fight, where it could potentially cause them an injury.' Naruto reasoned with himself as he mentally nodded to himself.

Before Kurenai or any of the others could make a sound, he spoke up. "I have a bloodline called **Jinton**, Swift Release. It allows me to move at a speed comparable to the Yondaime Hokage's **Hirashin**. Well not that fast, but like that. I've had it since I was born, but had knowledge of it by the time I turned four. I didn't fully understand it then, but it really helped out whenever I got in trouble for stealing something." Naruto said looking at his team.

The surprise on their faces wasn't surprising. It was more like they were piecing things together. "Speed couldn't really be the reason you're as strong as you are now." Kiba said as Naruto nodded his head.

"You're right, that alone isn't why I'm strong. I'm strong because I've been training since I was…" the blonde trailed off, thinking of the age. He really didn't know if he should count the time when Danzo trained him. He could say nine, but then that wouldn't account for the time it would take to get his skills. Also since he was stronger than the average Genin at eight. "Well I guess you could say it's the reason. Without out it, I wouldn't have any hope. Because I could get away from crimes, I thought, I might as well learn how to protect myself, just in case I was caught. So I spied on a bunch of training grounds. The first thing I learned was chakra control… so I tried to consciously locate my chakra, which was rather easy." Naruto explained before telling them about the importance of chakra control and how hard it was for him to properly control it.

"Even now I'm working on controlling my chakra. The weight seals I have on my ankles need a steady supply, a very small supply, but a steady supply nonetheless. If I flood it on accident, I'm going down." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle, since it's happened a few times.

"Alright, that's enough Naruto-kun. We understand now." Kurenai said as Naruto smiled at her.

"You guys were right. It's not fair for me to be holding out on things like that. To function properly, we need an in depth perspective of each other's abilities. That's how the Ino-Shika-Cho formation became famous. They know each other's abilities and trust each other with their lives. I have a feeling we can beat them in that department." Naruto said with confidence.

"Really?" Sakura asked, being the bookworm of the team, she had incredible knowledge of that particular team.

"Of course Sakura-chan. You have the potential to become _both_, a master medic and a Genjutsu master. Kiba is our tracker and ruthless assault guy. And me, well, I can do anything and everything." he said cockily.

"Easy Naruto-kun. We don't have room for arrogance on this team." Kurenai warned the blonde.

Naruto chuckled as he looked into his sensei's crimson eyes. "Sorry sensei. I'll behave." Naruto said before silence followed.

That silence lasted another hour, until the team saw the village in their sights. "Finally we arrived at the village." Sakura said as she sighed in happiness. The village in front of them, Tanzaku Town.

"I know what you mean, that took forever." Kiba agreed with a sigh of happiness as well.

"Calm down you two. We only spent two and a half hours running. I've made you two run more than that before." Kurenai said laying a hand on each of their heads.

"Sorry sensei, but two weeks isn't enough for me to become as physically fit as Naruto." Sakura said, before blushing and looking at Naruto. "I mean any other shinobi." she tried to cover up before Naruto smirked.

"I knew you were playing hard to get Sakura-chan." Naruto said before Sakura hit him upside his head. He allowed it and simply laughed it off. "I'll take the hint Sakura-chan, not in front of the team." the blonde added before Sakura swung again.

Naruto moved out of the way and looked at Kurenai. "That woman we're looking for is named, Asaki Yamasuki. Her husband has been missing for a day now. Lets find her and get the details." the blonde said quickly, remembering what the scroll said earlier.

Kurenai nodded and turned to Kiba. "That's where you come in Kiba." the Jonin said as she handed the preteen the scroll.

Kiba smiled and took the scroll and crouched to Akamaru's level. "She wrote in the scroll, so her scent should be on it." the Inuzuka muttered as he and Akamaru took a few whiffs. "Found yours sensei… Naruto's… Iruka's…. hmm, got it." Kiba said with a large smile as the white dog yapped in happiness.

"Then it's settled, lets go team." Sakura said quickly as everyone bounded into the village, following Kiba's lead.

The group took to the roofs and quickened the pace. "How much further Kiba?" Kurenai asked as the Inuzuka turned his head.

"We're here." he responded as they dropped down in front of a large, two story, building. If they had to guess, it was four bedroom, two bath.

"Nice house." Sakura commented upon noticing the apple tree in the yard.

"Eh." the blonde said as he and the others walked to the front door.

After knocking on it and waiting a few minutes, a woman with brown hair, blue eyes and light pink lipstick opened the door. She was a little shorter than Kurenai and only had a modest B-cup bust. All in all, she looked like an older Sakura, without the pink hair. She was wearing a simple, light blue dress, with white flower petals on the left side of it. "Hello, are you the leaf ninja sent to help me?" she asked eyeing their headbands.

"Of course lady." Kiba said crossing his arms.

Kurenai sighed and walked in front of her students. "Sorry we're late ma'am. Would you mind telling us everything that happened?" Kurenai asked with a soft face.

Asaki nodded and motioned for the team to enter the house. "Of course, please come in. Would you like tea? Water?" she asked briskly walking to the kitchen. "Sorry about the mess, the kids have been rather messy lately." she apologized as clothes and toys were scattered around the living room.

"Don't worry about anything Asaki-san. Please tell us about the details of your husband's situation." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Where are the kids at?" Sakura asked with a few blinks in thought.

Asaki stopped heating the tea kettle she had on the stove and quickly walked back into the living room. "I had their older brother take them to the backyard to play." she said as she expertly weaved through the scattered toys and sat on the couch.

After smoothing her dress, she looked at the crimson eyed Jonin. "About a week ago, Mizuki and I had an argument about his addiction. He likes to gamble and has always brought in a sufficient amount of money, because of his job as a nurse at the hospital a quarter of a mile away. At first I was ignorant of his addiction, but when his luck ran out a month ago, and I found our joint account nearly drained I went ballistic." she said balling up her fists a little.

"Let me guess, he begged you to let him try to win the money back? You gave in, and put out another mortgage on the house?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

The wife looked at the blonde preteen with surprise in her eyes. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"A guess." the blonde muttered as he looked into the wife's eyes. "When exactly did he disappear?"

He disappeared two days ago. Everything seemed alright that morning, but he didn't return home that night. I didn't worry because he's a doctor, so I just assumed he was on call. But when he didn't return home the next day, I scrounged together all the money I had and made this a problem that hopefully you can solve for me."

Naruto nodded and Sakura spoke up. "I need to know one thing." she said getting the attention of the worried wife. "Which casino did your husband frequent?" she asked.

Asaki bit into the nail on her right thumb in thought. "I think Prime Fire, to the west." she said pointing west.

"I know the place. Mother's informed me about The Rings crime syndicate that operates in that Casino." Kiba said narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Wow, that's an incredible mom you've got there Kiba." Naruto said with a chuckle as Kiba growled at him.

"Watch what you say blondie." he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know all about The Rings. They work in opium and prostitution. The boss, simply named Boss, is a Jonin level missing nin from Kirigakure that likes to break bones for fun." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"How the hell do you know that?" Kiba exclaimed in confusion, causing the blonde to smirk.

"When you're as fast as I am, getting in and out of the village is a cinch. I once robbed their vault for a few hundred thousand ryo, I didn't want much." he said as he got a few weird looks from everyone. "What, I couldn't exactly do that in Konoha, I live there." he said blushing in embarrassment. "I kind of forgot about the price I have on my head in this town until now. If I know Boss, then he probably already knows I'm here. He has a few spies all over the town."

Kurenai sighed and laid both of her hands on Naruto's head and pushed down a little. "Well dang Naruto-kun, you're more of a troublemaker than your file suggested."

"Apologies Kurenai-sensei. I got bored easily back then. Plus now, I can easily wipe out the organization if you want me to." Naruto said as Kurenai pushed a little more.

"We're not authorized to go on a killing spree. This was only supposed to be a search and rescue, now we have to do with an entire syndicate." Kurenai sighed, leaning against her blonde student.

"In self defense then. Plus, this is still a search and rescue mission. Judging from the picture on the wall, he's a big male, with black hair, brown eyes and a thin mustache. Kiba, find his scent and we'll go hunting. Sakura could stay here and protect Asaki, just in case Boss sends guys here to pick her up. I'm surprise he hasn't done that yet." Naruto said looking at Sakura.

Sakura was about to protest when Kiba spoke up. "Don't worry Sakura, the only heavy hitter they have is Boss. The rest are weak, Genin level bandits. Mother told me that as well. She just didn't know about the main man, being a missing nin from Kiri." Kiba said causing the pinkette to take out a kunai and swirl it on her finger.

"That's the information I needed." she said with a small smile, causing the boys to smile.

"You coming sensei?" the blonde asked vanishing from under his sensei to join Kiba near the door.

Kurenai crossed her arms under her breasts and sighed. "Of course. A teachers job is to protect her students from doing anything reckless and stupid. It's too late for you, but Kiba is still salvageable." she said causing Naruto to clutch, playfully, at his chest.

"Oh sensei, why?" the blonde questioned dramatically, as Kiba laughed in the background.

"That's enough with the theatrics Naruto-kun. We'll be back in a few hours. Sakura-chan, keep the fort intact and everyone safe until we get back." Kurenai ordered as the pinkette nodded and twirled her kunai some more.

"Nothing I cant handle." she said with a serious expression.

"That's what I expect from a kunoichi." the raven haired Jonin responded with a nod. "Alright boys, lets find this husband."

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed as they took to the roofs.

**SNSN**

Minutes later and the trio arrived at the casino and immediately they noticed the crowd in front. "That is a lot of guards." Kiba softly whistled in amazement. There were a good twenty guards in front, on the sides and even a few on top of the casino. "I find it hard to believe that's all for you." Kiba said looking over at a sheepish looking Naruto. "Why you looking like that? What else did you do?"

The blonde grinned nervously as Kurenai's eyes also trained on him. "I, uh, might have killed half a dozen of their numbers and left Boss with only one good eye." the blonde said slowly and softly.

Kurenai groaned and poked Naruto in the back of the head a few times. "You and me are going to have a long talk when we get home. You're going to tell me everything I want to know." she ordered as Naruto looked down, a little ashamed, and didn't know why.

Just then Boss came from the building with a young man with slicked back, black hair. He had two sais hooked onto his belt and he was wearing a plain white shirt with white and blue camouflage pants. "He's new." the blonde muttered as he said something things they couldn't really hear. Most of the guards took out a kunai, but mostly stayed still.

"They know we're here." Kiba said, his ears not lying to him. "We really need to get somewhere where there's not a lot of civilians, otherwise they have the advantage." Kiba spoke quickly as they double timed it in the opposite direction.

The blonde stayed behind and, true enough, they all began chasing them. "Well damn, he's right." he muttered before following the others. When he caught up he looked directly at Kurenai. "The new guy's a sensor, and a damn good one. I had my signature down to less than a civilian has." the blonde complained before a few kunai whizzed by his ear.

"I don't think it mattered. We were three people on a roof, in a town where nobody is on the roofs." Kurenai said turning her body and deflecting a few kunai, before righting herself and catching up to the boys. "Our best course of action is to follow Kiba's plan and get to the open field behind the castle." she said as Naruto weaved through a few hand seals and blew out a few air bullets.

"Lets just hope they don't decide to collect Asaki as a bargaining chip. That could turn ugly, depending on the amount they send." Naruto said as they quickened the pace.

Minutes later they arrived at the field and only waiting a few seconds before their pursuers landed around them. "Naruto Uzumaki… that's all we're here for. Give us the boy and you can live. Well the woman can live, she'll make a fine toy for my clients." Boss said with an eye patch over his left eye.

"I'm sorry Boss, but I'll have to decline that offer. I have one better. How about I kill you and we go home?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Or I can take the other eye? It's really your choice."

Boss walked forward a little. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a dark blue tie. On his right ring finger, he had a large ring with a sapphire gem. On his right index finger, he had a gold ring with a few diamonds scattered on the large face. He even had a small pinky ring on his left hand, with a silver band and a single diamond, it had a large 'R' engraved on the diamond, signifying the amount it must have cost.

His brown hair was short and spiky, if Naruto remembered, than a large scar was going up from the left eye all the way to the middle of the head. It was really a miracle the man survived the explosion at all. "For one so young, you seem rather cocky and sure of yourself. You're surrounded by more men than your little mind can count. I offered you a solid business deal, one time offer only. Turn back on the deal and I'm going to have to kill you slowly instead of quickly." Boss said before Naruto smirked.

"Sorry Boss, but I don't really think you're fast enough to touch me. So no deal." the blonde responded before Kiba smirked too and quickly fed Akamaru a soldier pill, turning his fur red.

"That's my cue." he muttered softly as he formed a ram seal and enveloped his body in chakra. **"Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no Jutsu."** (Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All Fours Technique). "Let's go Akamaru." Kiba exclaimed as his appearance became more feral and Akamaru hopped on his back and quickly transformed into another copy of Kiba, albeit even more feral looking. The two transformed Inuzukas quickly attacked with their signature **Gatsuga**, scattering the enemy opposition.

"Kurenai-sensei, you could handle the sensor guy, Boss wants me." Naruto said before Kurenai could order him to do the opposite.

"I would listen to the boy, ma'am. Don't worry, Taka takes care of the ladies. He wont damage you that much, he'll just add a few more holes in your body." Boss said with a chuckle as Kurenai glared at him.

"Go on sensei. Plus, our original mission should be coming to a close soon." Naruto said as Kurenai reluctantly nodded and hopped out of the way. "I always seem to forget I can make shadow clones." the blonde thought out loud as he formed a clone that disappeared faster than he appeared. Naruto smirked as Boss slowly removed his suit jacket and tie. "Shall we Boss?"

"We shall, I know you'll be surprised with what I learned since our last meeting." he responded while unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the vest underneath.

"As will you." Naruto said dropping in a stance.

**{With Sakura}**

Sakura sat on the arm of the couch with a bored expression. She had Asaki bring in the kids and had them placed in the living room, where she could keep her eye on her. "I spy with my little eye, something…" she trailed off moving her eyes around quickly for something for her eye to spy. "Blue." she said as the three kids, sat on the floor in front of her. It was one fifteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. And twin boys, at the age of five. With light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Mama's dress!" the twin boys yelled in unison, pointing at their mother sitting on the chair Sakura was on.

"Nope." the pinkette responded with a monotonous voice.

"Your headband?" the older brother questioned as Sakura shook her head.

Sakura sighed before she heard something. "Shh." she quickly sounded as everyone quieted down. She smiled mentally, as she retrieved the kunai back from her pouch. She widened her senses and felt two signatures outside. "We have company. Everyone upstairs, quickly and quietly." she softly ordered as Asaki and the older brother each grabbed a twin and hightailed it upstairs and quickly and quietly as they could.

"It's Nii-san's eyes!" one of the boys exclaimed happily before a flurry of kunai and shuriken crashed into the house.

Sakura cursed and got down, narrowly avoiding the onslaught. Before the Genin could rise back to her feet, the door was kicked in.

She responded quick and threw her kunai at the man, her projectile landing directly in the middle of his chest. As the man fell backwards in pain, the other man quickly entered through the destroyed doorway.

He had white hair and a scar going across his forehead. He was dressed in a cheap dark blue suit. "You killed my brother you bitch!" he yelled charging at the pinkette.

The two men looked exactly the same, meaning they were obviously twins. Sakura had a scared expression as she apologized to the man and quickly dodged his kunai swipes. "You should be scared you bitch!" he yelled, seeing Sakura's expression.

The pinkette's expression changed to a smirk. "Who said I was scared?" she said before flying through a few hand seals, stepped into his guard, and striking the man in his stomach. In the time when he was holding onto his stomach, the pinkette jumped onto the living room roof and landing behind him.

He turned his head to looked at the young girl and swore he could see three of her. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Sakura looked at him with a smirk on her face. 'Wow, he must be really weak, if he doesn't know what a Genjutsu is.' she thought before running at the man.

The man acted fast and threw a kunai at the middle girl, figuring she had to be the real one. He was disappointed when his projectile went right through the girl.

Sakura ran up the couch and jumped and planted both of her feet into the man's head. She quickly kicked off and landed in front of him, before swinging for a punch into his face again.

The man saw the attack coming. He actually saw two fists, one in front of the other, but he didn't know which were the real fist. He dodged the first fist and was surprised when the second fist connected with his jaw. From then every other strike Sakura threw was connected, and she threw five more before the last one connected with the man's throat, a kunai suddenly appearing between her fingers.

It was safe to say the man was dead after that. "NO! MY BROTHER!" a scream was heard behind Sakura as the first man shakily stood to his feet. Blood was flowing slowly from his chest.

The kunai didn't hit his heart, but an artery was punctured. He dropped back to his knees and reached for his dead brother before falling down, now fully dead, the kunai driving deeper into his chest.

Sakura stood shocked at her first two kills. She looked at both the brothers and hugged herself. "That was more than I imagined." she muttered to herself as reality sunk in and the adrenaline quickly left her body.

**{Behind the Castle}**

Kiba and Akamaru was faced against a dozen guards. He was confident in his speed and overall ruthlessness to come out on top. That and he had a feral Akamaru on his side, so he wasn't really alone in this fight. "Lets show them the power of the Inuzuka clan Akamaru!" Kiba said as the other Kiba growled and brandished his claws.

After that was said the guards threw a few kunai at the duo, which they avoided easily. "He's just a kid! Don't lose your resolve!" one of the guards yelled before charging at one of the Kibas.

If Kiba's learned anything in the time he's spent with Naruto, its that he should use feints as much as he can. So the Inuzuka dashed to the right, causing the man to look that way, unaware of Akamaru speeding towards his throat. After the slash, the man dropped to his knees, blood spewing from his neck. "Nice one Akamaru." Kiba said as a guard appeared in front of him.

He skidded to a stop and ducked under the man's quick katana slash. He rose his head and slashed at the katana arm, making three large gashes. After that he grabbed the arm and used chakra to help throw the man into another. After they crashed into each other he quickly sped toward them and spun into a simple **Tsuga**.

After he tore through both of them he came to a stop and extended his hand. Akamaru grabbed onto it and Kiba spun and threw Akamaru into another person, who also did a simple **Tsuga**.

Without even looking at Akamaru, Kiba quickly dug into his ninja pouch and took out two kunai with exploding tags on them. He threw them in opposite directions and only ignited one of them.

After one of the explosions took out two people, the others laughed. "This ones a dud guys." one of the guards said picking up the kunai to use it as a weapon.

Kiba smirked and Akamaru put his fingers in a Ram seal to ignite the tag, causing it to explode and take out two more.

With only for more guards, they decided that the kid was better than they thought. Akamaru joined Kiba and his transformation ended and his fur returned to being white. Kiba's appearance also returned to normal as the chakra returned to his body as he stood, fully, to his feet. "Damn Akamaru, we used to much chakra and didn't even take all of them out." Kiba muttered to his partner, who whimpered softly. "We're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." he said removing a kunai from each of his pouches.

**SNSN**

Kurenai held a kunai in a reverse grip as she faced the sensor ninja. With him being a sensor and being so adept at detecting chakra, made it hard for her to put him under Genjutsu. 'Unless I try a little Naruto magic.' she thought before weaving through seals before slamming her hands on the ground. **'Doton: Sokonashi no Shi.'** (Bottomless Death)

Instantly the technique washed over the man. He looked around, finding himself falling into a very dark pit. He quickly formed the Ram seal and felt the Genjutsu leave his system.

Except he was still falling. He looked around again, but before he could do anything his body fell onto the spikes at the bottom of the pit.

Kurenai walked to the edge of the pit she made and looked down. "Took me a week to get that down. Glad to see it's efficient." she muttered before looking in both of the boys directions.

Naruto was alright, having fun dodging Boss's attacks. Kiba on the other hand just got knocked a few meters away. She gasped a little and quickly went to assist her student.

As she ran over she took a deep breath as another Kurenai appeared behind her. She threw a kunai at the first guard, getting the attention of the other three when the first guard died.

Kurenai moved faster and simply began weaving through the bodies.

Kiba's eyes widened as he watched as the guards tried to block or dodge the first Kurenai's attack, before the one behind her simply began slashing into the guards. If what he knew from watching Naruto train Sakura, then his sensei just did the Illusion Fist technique. A mix of Genjutsu and Taijutsu. "Seeing it used by an expert is far better than by a novice." Kiba gasped as he began petting Akamaru absentmindedly.

The first Kurenai vanished into the air while the real Kurenai tossed the bloody kunai to the ground. "Are you alright Kiba-kun?" Kurenai asked looking at the cuts on the preteen's shirt and arms.

"I'm alright sensei, just a few cuts and bruises." he said censoring his wincing while he stood to his feet. Nothing Sakura cant cure." he said before Kurenai sighed at his macho act.

"It's alright to be hurt Kiba. don't act like you're alright when it's just us." she said walking over to him and unsealing a first aid kit. "I'll fix you up, before your wounds could get infected." she said softly.

**SNSN**

Naruto was having the time of his life. He may only be a Genin, but this Jonin couldn't lay a finger on him. "What's wrong Boss, I thought you would have gotten a little faster since two years ago. You're still the same old slow bastard who barely survived crossing paths with me." Naruto goaded with a smile on his face, his hands in his pockets.

"Stop getting cocky brat!" the man yelled before jumped back and weaving through a few hand seals and slamming his hands on the ground.

Naruto looked on with the same smile before a sealing array appeared on the ground. Then the man began pulling out a large halberd. Naruto whistled softly at the sheer size of the weapon. "Kiri and their weapons… crazy people." he muttered before unsheathing his ninja-to. "Are you compensating for something?" Naruto asked after the Kyuubi told what to say.

Boss clenched his weapon tighter and grit his teeth in anger. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he swung his weapon in a large arc, making lightning appear from the arc.

"That's a new one." Naruto whistled again as he swiftly evaded the attack. "Okay I'm tired of looking at your face. Honestly, sometimes I hate my speed. It makes everything so dull." Naruto said as he casually began softly tapping the ball of his right foot on the ground.

Boss growled in annoyance and swung his halberd again, making more lightning arc its way towards Naruto. The lightning harmlessly went through Naruto as another blonde appeared slightly to the left. "Hitting my afterimage is only entertaining when you're not doing the same thing over and over again." Naruto commented, still tapping the ball of his right foot with a smile on his face.

"Then how about I do this." he said as he stabbed his halberd into the ground and began making hand seals. **"Suiton: Kawa Sozo."** (River Creation) the water deep in the ground, quickly rose to the surface in a moat like fashion around Boss. As he rose back to his full height, he went through more seals. **"Suiton: Umi Rivu~Aiasan."** (Sea Leviathan)

After that water began swirling and rising up before forming a large sea monster's maw. Sharp rows of teeth were inside of his mouth and even where the nose was supposed to be, there was another mouth with smaller, but equally sharp rows of teeth. Large fins were on both sides of it's face with it's eyes being bright yellow and slitted like all reptilians.

Boss grabbed his halberd and placed it in the water as electricity coursed through the already dangerous monster. "The strongest S-rank technique Suiton technique in the entire Elemental Nations is staring you down. You've had your chance to make this easy, now you must die." Boss said with maniacal laughter.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as he nearly stopped tapping his foot. "That's too cool. I may not have the Sharingan, but my eyes still picked up which seals you used. I need to work on gaining a water affinity." Naruto mused with a smile as he allowed lightning to course through his blade. "It's too bad I wont be able to see the full potential of the technique. I've finished the preparations… **Kosoku."** (Light Speed) Naruto said casually as he blinked out of existence, before reappearing on the other side of the field, near his teammates.

He dropped to his knees and hacked up a few globs of blood. "Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Kiba and Kurenai yelled respectively as they ran to him.

Naruto coughed another glob of blood before looking at his ninja-to. The lightning around it completely disappeared before the metal shattered. **"Mixing your Jinton bloodline with the Kosoku technique did a major number on your body and your chakra coils. If it wasn't for me, you would be coughing up pieces of your heart, lungs and maybe even your kidneys. Not to mention your bones are not fully capable of handling such speeds. That mixture is a real Kinjutsu until you can control my chakra to coat your bones."** Kyuubi berated the blonde for going overboard when their was no reason to.

Kurenai held the blonde's head up and saw a bit of blood leaking from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. "Oh Naruto-kun, what happened?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Naruto, what did you do to the boss guy? He's just standing there with that weird water creature thing." Kiba said looking at the blonde's opponents. They were as still as statues.

Naruto looked back and smiled softly. **"Issen Katto."** (One Thousand Cuts) he muttered as an explosion of blood and water erupted followed his words.

Even with the sheer distance between the explosion and the team, about two hundred feet, if they were a few feet closer they would have gotten wet with blood and water. "Just my strongest technique against his." Naruto said before a big piece of the halberd flew towards them and landed right next to them. The piece was still bigger than the blonde.

"I don't think you needed to do all of that to win the fight. I've known you for two weeks and I can already see that you could take the Jonin test and easily pass it. Though you have a lot to learn on holding back when it's needed." Kurenai said with a soft smile before kissing Naruto's clean forehead protector.

"Well sensei, I hope you're up to carrying me back to town, I cant move my body at all. And I need someone that's uninjured to transport me." Naruto said turning his head to look at Kiba, while simultaneously canceling his weight seals.

"I wouldn't want to carry you anyway." Kiba said with a smirk. "Plus, this could be my time to finally get back at you for always thinking about my mother." Kiba said with a devious grin.

The blonde gulped and cleared his throat. "Okay, look Kiba, I was just playing those times. Those was jokes." he said only able to move his head.

Kurenai sighed and picked the blonde up, bridal style. "You boys are the reason I drink." she muttered out loudly as Kiba tried to wet willy the blonde. "Not while I'm holding him." she said quickly moving the blonde out of the way.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at Kurenai's face, while cradling his head into her bosom.

Kurenai's face went into a blank, stoic, expression before she simply dropped the blonde. "It's open season Kiba-kun." she said as Naruto groaned in pain.

The Inuzuka cheered and inched his finger closer and closer to Naruto's ear, while Akamaru happily barked from the boy's head. "Kiba, wait! Wait, Kiba, don't! Kurenai-sensei, stop him! Please!" Naruto pleaded before the saliva covered finger completely entered the blonde's ear. "NOOOOOO!" he yelled in disgust.

**SNSN**

Kurenai and her students returned to the house to find the front of it filled with kunai sized holes. A trail of blood led to the backyard, where Sakura stood with a shovel and was busy burying two bodies. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Kurenai asked seeing Sakura's downtrodden expression.

The pinkette rose her head and looked at her sensei and tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. "Yeah sensei, they just attacked out of nowhere. If I hadn't received any training I would be dead instead. Thank you sensei, thank you so very much." Sakura hysterically spoke as she ran up to the raven haired woman and wrapped her in a hug.

"This is still, only the beginning Sakura." Naruto said from Kiba's shoulders, who was carrying him in a standard fireman's carry.

Just then another blonde appeared, with Mizuki over his shoulders, slung and unconscious. "Mission accomplished boss." the clone said as Naruto nodded.

The clone laid the man against the wall and turned to back to the original blonde. "What happened to you?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Just a minor mistake on my part." Naruto chuckled as Kiba laid him against the wall as well. "Could you create more clones and fix the house up? It shouldn't take long if you make a few dozen." Naruto propositioned as the clone nodded and put his fingers in a cross seal.

Instantly one dozen clone filled the area. "Ready for repairs." they said in unison before they began cleaning the place up before they could begin their reconstruction of the house.

"Meanwhile, while their working on the house, we can go to a hotel and rest. It's a good thing we all packed for a week, cause we'll be here for a while." Kurenai said as everyone nodded in a tired manner. Kurenai turned to Sakura, who unwrapped her arms from around her waste. "Sakura, gather Asaski and her children and we'll head to the nearest hotel." she said with a soft smile as Sakura nodded and headed back to the house.

**{Four Days Later}**

Naruto and company stood in front of Asaki's repaired house with smiles on their faces. "Again, thank you for everything you've done for this family." Asaki said in the deepest bow she can perform.

"And thank you for paying us." Kiba said before Sakura hit him upside his head. "Alright, I'll stop." he quickly said while holding his head.

"Don't mind him Asaki-san, I'm glad we got here in time to prevent anything bad to happen." Kurenai replied back with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san for saving me from the bad guys." Mizuki said, bowing to the blonde.

Naruto grinned widely as he nodded. "Just keep that promise you made me and I doubt I'll have to return here." he said crossing his arms.

Mizuki laughed and nodded his head. "You don't have to worry about that, I've learned my lesson. I wont be gambling anymore." he said, extending his hand for Naruto.

Naruto nodded and shook the man's hand.

After a few more goodbyes, team seven set off back to their home village.

**A/N: I've finally finished this chapter. WHEE! That really took longer than it should have, and I'm sorry for that.**

**On a much better note, I have an announcement… I have Xbox Live! Yay!**

**Thank you for reading and future thanks for the reviews. My name is JayJay, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am with another chapter of Swift Ninja. I know it's been about a year since my last update, and I apologize for that. My home computer is shit, but now I'm in school. It's a computer class, so I've been writing my ass off for the time being. Well, I've already had you waiting for entirely too long so, here you go.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, that, or anything._

**Naruto The Swift Ninja Chapter Five**

**{Ten Minutes Later}**

Team Seven spent the past ten minutes in silence as they decided to quickly run back to the village.

Naruto smiled and looked over at his teammates, Kurenai behind them. "Good job team. Our first C-rank mission was successful. That'll surely make the Hokage proud."

Kiba smirked and gave the blonde a thumbs up. "Did you really think we would fail?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hell naw!" the blonde yelled with a laugh before Kiba joined in.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, while Kurenai groaned and shook her head. "You boys and your cockiness." Sakura said before smiling.

Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura. "And I'm proud of you too Sakura-chan. You handled things really exceptional at the house. Though there was no need to try and bury them in the backyard." Naruto said, stifling a chuckle as she blushed at the memory.

She raised her fist in preparation to hitting Naruto, but instead gave him a thumbs up. "All thanks to you and sensei. I really appreciate you two preparing me for this life I'm now living." she said with a smile.

Kiba playfully growled in annoyance. "What about me? I helped you too."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, hearing the playfulness in his tone. "You too Kiba, thank you for letting me pound you into the ground." she said giggling as Naruto laughed.

"Whoa Sakura-chan. Too much information." he said, still laughing as Kiba joined in.

Sakura growled with a blush and charged towards Naruto, only to fly through his afterimage. She yelled in annoyance and saw the blonde further ahead of them. "I'll get you hentai!" she yelled before racing forward.

Kiba laughed and sped forward as well. "I'll save you bro!"

Kurenai blinked a few times and shook her head. "I swear these kids forget I'm even here." she said before noticing the blonde running beside her.

"I'll never forget about you sensei." Naruto said before flashing her a toothy grin.

It happened unexpectedly, but Kurenai giggled in response, before cutting it off as if she surprised herself. "Of course you won't. Now go on, before your teammates figure out your back here with me." she said before Naruto saluted her and disappeared.

She shook her head again, thinking back to when she giggled at his little flirt. Her thoughts quickly turned to Kakashi's sister and if there was anything about the two _birthday buddies_ she should know.

**{Two Weeks Later}**

After they had returned to the village and gave their report to the Hokage, the old man informed them of his anger at their stupidity. In his anger, he told them that, because of the gang's involvement their C-rank mission progressed into an A-rank.

The team immediately noticed the smile on the old man's face when he said that before the Sandaime told them he was extremely proud to see how they all handled their assignment. He went out of pocket, and paid them A-rank prices for their mission.

His berating wasn't for naught though and for their future missions they exalted the utmost amount of caution.

Two more C-rank missions since their first and they quickly became the talk of the academy at their progress.

Though, the team didn't let the attention to their head, not even as they trained in their usual training ground.

"I'm telling you Naruto, if you touch my butt one more time, you'll be sorry." Sakura growled at her blonde sparring partner, as she dashed at him, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks accompanied by the psychedelic effects of her Genjutsu.

Naruto grinned widely at her threat, knowing she would most likely castrate him if she got the chance. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, honestly. It's just, my hands have minds of their own." he smirked as he dodged both of the Sakura's his eyes was seeing. "By the way, excellent work with the Sakkaku no Ken." he said with a grin as his body became distorted as her fist passed through his chest and he threw a punch that hit her right in the jaw.

He was surprised to see it passed through, though she still flew back. He blinked and saw that she was holding her shoulder. "Very good job Sakura-chan. You're getting better at the defenses for the style as well. Work on your reflexes and you'll literally be untouchable to most of the weak minded shinobi and kunoichi this entire nation has to offer.

The pinkette blushed slightly at his praise, momentarily forgetting about the pain in her shoulder. "Thank you perv." she chuckled before rolling her shoulder as it ached.

The blonde grinned. "Anytime, now ignore the pain and continue." he said goading her with his hands.

She nodded and dashed towards him.

Meanwhile, with the other members of the team, Kurenai was teaching Kiba and Akamaru to be more perceptive to Genjutsu. "You two have a deep connection with each other, so why not have Akamaru work as a way to get out of illusions if you cant dispel them yourself. Though, it would require Akamaru to cause you a deal of pain to escape certain illusions. That or he could push his chakra inside you to disrupt the technique." Kurenai suggested as Kiba shook his head. 

"Akamaru doesn't have enough chakra to do any good in that regard, only when he eats a soldier pill. He's going to have to bite the hand that feeds him." Kiba said petting the dog on his head.

Kurenai nodded and prepared a seal. "Okay, I'll do an illusion technique that should be in your capabilities at the moment. I don't want you being the weak link when it comes to illusions." She shook her head with a sigh. "Not while I'm your sensei." she said before activating her chakra and the illusion in Kiba's mind.

In the boy's mind, he felt as if he was falling down from an incredible height. The purpose of the technique was to give the target a fear that would make them panic, but give them a sense of weightlessness to prolong their fall.

Wind blew loudly in his ears and his eyes teared up with it. His hands felt numb as he looked through narrowed eyes at the ground approaching. He resisted the urge to scream before he flattened his body as best as he could, increasing the wind resistance and closing his eyes and concentrating on his chakra.

Outside of his mind, Kurenai watched, her hands still in the seal as Akamaru readied himself, hopping off of his partner's head and landing on the ground.

Back with the others, Naruto was being pressed by the pinkette as she incorporated weapons in her assault. The blonde easily evaded her slashes and shimmered out of the way of her throws.

He smirked before grabbing her left wrist, twisting around her, but refraining from kicking her up from under her feet, and simply twisted her arm.

He watched as she did a flip with the twist and kicked at the blonde's midsection, while concealing her attack with her kunai hidden with Genjutsu.

The blonde saw the slight twinge of her shoulder, before it stayed where it was. He smirked and caught her leg and lifted it, hoping her kunai didn't stab her leg as her body flipped.

Sakura exclaimed in surprise, only cutting slightly into her leg before she landed on her back. She winced at the pain as Naruto crouched beside her. "Whoops… just don't cry."

Sakura tried to ignore the pain and kick at the blonde, but he quickly caught her leg, impressed with her. "That's enough Sakura. Let's get you patched up. We'll even make it a little medical training session." Naruto said softly lowering her leg.

The girl sighed and nodded. "Fine, though I'm still surprised you know that kind of thing."

Naruto smiled softly. "You learn a lot of things when you're an orphan." he said softly as he helped her to her feet. He looked over at the others and smiled he saw Kiba cheering. "Looks like Kiba's getting better at breaking out of Genjutsu…" he trailed off as Sakura slowly limped over to congratulate him.

Naruto stayed in his spot, his head turned to looked at the tree lining to his left. A signature over in that direction, hard to find and easy to detect at the same time. 'Root, no doubt.' he thought to himself as he turned back and walked over to his team.

**{In The Tree Line}**

A cloaked individual stood on a branch, their eyes looking at the blonde. This person's mission was to keep their eye on the blonde, and determine whether or not the boy should be let into the plan their master had.

When the blonde turned in their direction, they got a good look at his blue eyes. A sudden wind blew their hood off, revealing a female's face with purple hair and deep blue eyes, the pupil being just as blue. A lollipop was in her mouth as she continued watching, wondering how he could be so cheerful and full of emotion.

A light blush was on her cheeks as she watched him turn and walk to his team. "I wonder… how that feels?" she muttered softly before blinking and putting her hood back on.

**{Hours Later}**

The team had taken another mission, a basic C-rank mission. The group was currently leaving the forest of River country, heading to Suna to give the Kazekage a scroll. The contents classified to their eyes.

"I'm telling you, this is probably secret messages to the Kazekage. It's possible, since all old people seem to know each other." Kiba suggested, as the Genins were all too curious about the contents of the scroll, they couldn't even open.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and laughed as Kiba grew angry. "That would be a good suggestion, except for the old part. The Yondaime Kazekage is young, like our beautiful sensei." the blonde said, looking back at the woman.

Not at all surprised at the compliment, Kurenai smiled. "Do you ever give up pervert? You are too perverted for sensei to like you." Sakura butted in as Naruto chuckled.

"Perverted? Whatever is she talking about Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked, looking over at Naruto with a look that wanted answers.

"Sakura is just jealous sensei!" Kiba answered quickly as Sakura let out a growl of annoyance as Naruto pointed forward.

"Hey look, another sand dune. Let's continue this interrogation… never." the blonde said as he and Kiba sped up forward away from the females on the team.

"You two better not put too much distance between us. This country is chaotic with their sandstorms." Kurenai warned, but a strong wind muffled her voice at 'too' and sand swirled around them, nearly causing them to lose their footing in the sand.

Kurenai and Sakura shielded their eyes, both of them widening their senses and not being able to sense the others. "Sensei, what's happening!?" Sakura exclaimed in worry.

Kurenai turned to Sakura as the wind and sand settled down and the boys were nowhere in sight. "I don't know Sakura-chan, but I don't think this was natural. We just lost the tracking members of team." Kurenai said quickly running forward, with Sakura following her closely behind. "We need to regroup with the others quickly… I hope they're okay."

"I hope they don't lose the scroll." Sakura said, to hide her own worry.

**{With The Boys}**

The boys found themselves swept up by a huge and sudden sandstorm. "Holy sh-" They both yelled in surprised as they were lifted off of their feet and lifted high in the air and basically launched in different directions.

Naruto and Kiba yelled as they soared in their separate directions, both of them flying for half a mile away and landing deeply in dunes with nobody in sight.

Naruto groaned as he laid on his back, a mountain of sand lifting in the air and coming down on him. Time slowed down as it descended. 'This is gonna hurt.' he thought before he heard a yell.

"**Don't let it cover you!"** Kyuubi warned as Naruto furrowed his brow and quickly did a substitution with a bundle of sand as the sand covered the substituted sand. **"Cant you feel the chakra in the sand. It's not normal sand, it's my younger brother, Shukaku. His Jinchuriki is here."** Kyuubi said just as the blonde saw a young boy, around his age, atop a nearby dune of sand.

His height was that around the same as the blonde. His hair was short and red and a red kanji for love was on the left side of his forehead. He had black markings around his eyes like a raccoon and a crazed grin was on his face as sand swirled around him, some coming from the huge gourd on his back and the rest coming from the actual sand beneath his feet.

"Mother knew it was you. Mother hates you. Mother wants your blood." the boy ranted, holding his head.

**{With Kiba}**

Kiba found his top half of his body inside of a dune of sand, with Akamaru biting his shirt and trying to pull him out. He struggled for a minute and succeeded in tumbling backwards to the bottom of the small mountain of sand.

"You alright Akamaru?" Kiba groaned, holding his head as Akamaru barked on his chest. "That's great. You have any idea what the hell just happened?"

The little white dog barked again, before turning to the right and growling. The young Inuzuka got up quickly and saw a young woman, a few years older then him with a giant metal fan in her hands, a single moon on display.

Her hair was dull blonde and was fashioned in four wild ponytails behind her. "Sorry about that, we needed to get you separated. We got a mission to do, and you wet behind the ears Genin aren't gonna stop us." She said before swinging her fan again.

**{With The Girls}**

The girls continued their way forward, knowing that they'll eventually see the boys if they keep going forward. Though, they weren't able to see the tornado of wind that split them up, so their efforts were in vain.

"Where could those boneheads be? Shouldn't this be a simple case of looking around, since this place looks the same?" Sakura complained as Kurenai shook her head.

"This is the desert, the land of natural illusions. The pure heat, makes it harder to see long distances and the dry air makes it impossible to stay hydrated. All I know, is that we were supposed to meet a team of Genins, but I guess they didn't show." Kurenai said, her hand raised to her eyes, to prevent sand from getting in them.

"Or they caused this in the first place. Suna never did fully recover after the Third Shinobi World War, they could very well still hate us. Even with the treaty in place, some might find it impossible to forgive and forget." Sakura said as a chuckle was heard.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I forgave your village, but I'll never forget." A voice said as a rush of air blew pass the duo, who quickly ducked. Kurenai winced, her left eye closing as a small cut appeared on her cheek. She looked up to see her assailants.

It was two males, one older than the other. The oldest was wearing the garb of a Suna Jonin, while the other was wearing some kind of weird cat suit thing with make up and lines on his face.

Kurenai and Sakura glared at the two as a small trail of blood leaked from the wound, only moving an inch before stopping. "Why are you doing this? We're delivering a letter to your Kazekage." Sakura said as Kurenai put an arm in front of her.

"Calm down Sakura, I think I know what's going on." Kurenai said as the young teen scoffed loudly, a large thing wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Like a girl could understand anything." he said as the male Jonin groaned and the two girls flustered in anger.

"If your sister heard you say that you would get beat up." the man said putting his hand on the teen's head. "Sorry about that, we've seemed to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let me tell you our mission. We were tasked to simply give you resistance, you see, the Kazekage likes to know that his messages are in good hands. My name's Baki, and this is Kankuro, and we'll be the ones judging you." He said before Kankuro pulled out three smoke bombs and threw them at the duo of girls.

**{With Naruto}**

Naruto continued to evade the tendrils of sand, annoying the hell out of the other container. "I have no idea who your mother is, but you must inherit her crazy." He said as a hand of sand formed behind him and he jumped onto the middle finger and prepared to jump again, but his foot sunk a bit.

"I got you!" the boy yelled as the sand quickly covered his leg and he swung his hand, sending the blonde into a dune of sand. He formed a seal and two hands formed around the blonde and prepared to clench around him.

Naruto acted fast and jumped out of the way and was surprised as shurikens of sand burst from the ground. "I'm sorry I said you were crazy!" Naruto yelled, some part of him not wanted to harm his contained brother.

"**There's no point in holding back against Shukaku. He's always been crazy and reckless. He needs this beating, just don't kill the container. His seal isn't like yours, if he dies, Shukaku gets released. I know you think you're strong, but you can't possibly survive against Shukaku, especially while in the desert."** Kyuubi informed the blonde, only making him excited at the strength of his opponent.

'Really…' The blonde grinned and stopped running. "Hey, Ichibi, What's your name?"

Naruto's question had unexpected results. The Ichibi container screamed loudly, clutching at his head, making the blonde take a quick step back in surprise. "MOTHER WANTS YOU DEAD!" the boy yelled, doing a few seals and slamming them on the sand, causing a large tsunami of sand to rise in the air.

Naruto wasn't surprised at this turn out and cursed himself under his breath. **"Don't get sunk under the sand. If you do, you're dead."**

Naruto went through seals of his own and inhaled deeply. **"Futon: Mugen Daitoppa."** he quickly exhaled a huge gust of wind and sand. It was just in time too, because he effectively punched a hole in the wave of sand, emerging harmlessly.

Though his victory was short lived, as shurikens erupted from the sand all around him again. The blonde growled and ducked quickly and dashed under the projectiles on instinct and appeared in front of the crazed redhead, his fist cocked in preparation.

The punch that landed on the boy sent him backwards a few meters, his body tumbling in the sand. When Naruto's feet touched the sand, he vanished once again. He reappeared above the boy, his right hand clutching his neck as his left punched the boy again, sending him down into the sand dune. "Calm the hell down, I only asked your name."

Naruto then jumped to another dune of sand and watched the one he punched his opponent into. He only waited thirty seconds before he heard laughter. He turned his head to the left and saw him slowly rising out of a different sand dune, his forehead and left cheek showing cracks.

"You.. you punched me twice. I haven't been touched ever and you manage to strike me twice. You're more deserving of death then I originally planned… My name is Gaara, container for the Ichibi no Shukaku. Since you asked my name, what's yours?" He said in a surprising calmness, his voice monotonous, reminding him of the Root agents under Konoha.

The blonde watched Gaara and grinned. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he grinned wider when he saw the small and nearly unnoticeable widen of Gaara's eyes.

"I see…" he said before turning. "My mission is complete, lets go meet up with your teammates and complete yours." He said walking away, leaving Naruto blinking.

'Uhh…' he thought in confusion. 'What a weird guy.' he added as he followed.

**{With Kiba}**

Kiba used his own speed to continue his evasion while Akamaru attacked from several other angles.

The Inuzuka jumped back and threw half a dozen shuriken at the blonde girl. She opened her fan more, showing a second moon and swung, sending the projectiles back at him, along with a strong burst of wind.

The brown haired boy jumped in the air, barely evading the counterattack and begun spinning rapidly. **"Tsuga."** (Passing Fang) he yelled and spun right at the girl.

She was about to jump back, before she felt a sharp pain coming from her left calf. She looked down to see Akamaru biting into her flesh. She let out a wince of pain and closed her fan and hit the dog off, looking back up and barely held her fan up to protect herself.

She was barely able to brush him to the side, causing him to burrow into the sand. At that point, she knew she was in trouble as another hole was in another dune. "The dog too?" she muttered to herself, her eyes darting all over.

She didn't have to wait long as both of them burst towards her from behind. She turned around and smirked, opening her fan all the way, showing three moons. **"Gyaku no Kaze."** (Inverse Wind) she said swinging her fan strongly.

After that the two techniques battled for dominance, the two being only a few feet from each other. It didn't take long before the girl's technique did it's job and stopped the Inuzuka's spinning completely.

The boy and his dog fell flatly on the sand with a oof. "How the hell did you stop our technique?" he asked lifting his head at her.

The girl smirked and closed her fan. "I saw you were spinning clockwise and so my technique spun you the other way, effectively stopping your spinning altogether." she said turning her head to see her brother and Naruto approaching them.

"Kiba, what are you doing? Did you lose?" Naruto asked as Kiba stood to his feet, brushing the sand off of himself and Akamaru.

"Hell no, I was only stopped momentarily." he said as the blonde girl laughed.

"If you wish, we could have a rematch after you finish your mission? My name's Temari, and I would relish the opportunity to beat you up again." she said as Kiba scoffed.

"Oh please, all this sand prevented all the maneuvering I could do. And if it would have continued, I would have won eventually." Kiba responded with growl.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Whatever, just shut up. Lets go find our teams." Naruto said turning his head for a while, before jumping over a few dunes in search of the rest of their respective squads.

**{With The Girls}**

Kurenai was currently nowhere to be seen on the sandy battlefield. Though, that was all the Suna Jonin could tell. Currently the man was under an illusion he couldn't get out of. Even with the awareness that he was in the illusion, getting out seemed like it was impossible.

He was trapped in what was a pure red background with chains and hooks digging into his limbs and torso. The pain he was feeling was both real and intense. It took her about three tries to secure him in a technique, but she finally got him.

The illusion specialist was attacking the man's pain receptors, directly in his brain. It was what was keeping him from concentrating on his chakra.

In reality, he was simply crumpled on the sand, nearly brain dead from the assault on his mind. Kurenai was in trouble though, she was running low on chakra, since she's had him in the technique for the past ten minutes. She knew that if he was in it for any longer, he would actually become brain dead.

She worked quickly and began tying him up, slapping an explosive seal on his forehead and looked to her female student.

Sakura was on the defensive against the cat suit wearing individual. She found herself fighting a puppet, with the puppeteer only three dozen yards away.

She knew what she had to do, but any attack at the puppeteer was blocked by the puppet she was fighting. At times the wooden construct showed amazing speed. Speed, she knew she could track, but was still unable to go. She knew the puppeteer was smart, but she was going to have to outsmart him.

She was also at a further disadvantage with fighting the puppet. Not able to use any Genjutsu in the fight was leaving her at a loss for options. The one punch she landed on the puppet, did little damage to the hollow puppet… 'Wait, I know what to do now.' she thought with a grin as she pulled out a kunai.

The handle around the kunai was white, wrapped with an explosive tag. She knew how the puppet always protected its controller, now she was counting on it.

She jumped high into the air, dodging the puppet's attempt at a grab and threw the kunai with all of her strength, grunting slightly as the exertion of the throw.

Unlike she predicted, the puppeteer jumped to the side and sent the puppet into the air after her. "This was too easy." he said as a slew of hidden weapons sprouted from the puppet and prepared to strike the young kunoichi.

Sakura worked fast and formed a seal, her body quickly substituting with her thrown kunai. She pushed more chakra into the seal and watched the explosion in the air.

The cat suit wearing Genin was more than surprised at the change of events. He looked towards Sakura with his shocked expression. Seeing her approaching him, he immediately went on the defensive. As a puppeteer, he was highly trained in evasion, though with her mix with Genjutsu was proving difficult.

But still he had a few tricks up his sleeve. His fingers twitched as chakra strings connected to three of his puppets many hidden weapons, now scattered across the desert. His smirk cautioned the pinkette and she pushed more chakra into the Genjutsu technique and caught the boy by surprise when he was suddenly punched across the face, the sight of her fist appearing two full seconds after the strike.

Three more connected with his face, shoulder and face again, respectfully. The male Genin began stumbling backwards in a daze, before Sakura grabbed his collar and yanked him forward and threw a final right hook.

Kankuro fell to the floor, groaning slightly. "So, how'd I do little judge?" Sakura smirked triumphantly, cracking her knuckles.

"You can more than handle yourself." he admitted, sitting up slightly as he coughed and held his jaw. "For a girl." he muttered, while his hand was in front of his mouth.

It was just low enough to escape Sakura's hearing, but not Kiba's. "Then maybe that girl should give you another beating." his loud voice said, dropping down next to his teammate. "Cause the first didn't seem to do its job." he added as the others, Temari and Gaara dropped down, not too far away.

"Wow, Crow got destroyed. That's impressive pinky." Temari commented as Sakura's brow twitched.

She didn't know whether to take the comment as a compliment or an insult. But if Naruto taught her anything, it wasn't to control her temper in these situations…. and to never turn her back on him.

Not too far away, Naruto dropped down next to his sensei. She was panting a bit as she ended he technique the man was under. "Wow sensei, remind me to stay on your good side." the blonde said looking at the cut on her cheek. "He had it coming anyway, hurting my sensei, he's lucky I didn't get my hands on him." he said looking at the unconscious Suna Jonin.

The Konoha Jonin crossed her arms under her breasts. "Give me a status report. What's the skills of his students?" she said looking into his eyes.

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he thought. "Let's see. My opponent was named Gaara, youngest brother of the other members of the team. His skill with Sand Ninjutsu is amazing, something that was bolstered immensely by the fact that he's the container of Ichibi no Shukaku." his news shocked his sensei greatly. She knew Suna had their own Biju, but with it so close to them, she knew Naruto had to be more skilled than he's showed since not a single sliver of youki, from either of them was detected.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you're okay. What about the others?" she said, blinking slightly. "I know that the other boy was a puppeteer, judging by the object on his back."

"You would be more than correct, and a greatly skilled one too." the blonde said before grinning widely. "Though, he'll be without his puppet for a while, since our favorite pinkette destroyed his puppet. The details are beyond me, but she was victorious in her own fight." he wipes his eye as he dramatically sniffs. "Our little girl's growing up more and more." he said before Kurenai rolled her eyes and pokes the top of his head.

"Focus Naruto-kun. What about the eldest sibling? The lone girl?" she said looking off into the distance to see the girl in question.

Naruto looked over as well, eyeing the giant metal fan on her back. "That's another wind user. That hunk of metal is actually a fan. I saw her use it against Kiba at the end of their fight. It was pretty impressive, she stopped Kiba's and Akamaru's Gatsuga technique."

"Oh really, how'd Kiba react to that?" she asked as she watched Naruto put the male Jonin over his left shoulder.

Naruto smirked, holding the man's legs. "The same way he always reacts. Loud and obnoxious." he said chuckling. "What about this guy?"

Kurenai shook her head. "He too is a wind user, though its more cutting style than the pushing his student uses. I have to say though, it was a bit difficult keeping him in a Genjutsu. I had to put in a few layers of illusions, all different kinds. I'll give you the details when we're not in the middle of a desert and I haven't had a bottle of water in an hour."

The blonde nodded. "Alright sensei, we'll get the directions from his students. We'll complete the mission and return to our village and just relax." he said as they began walking.

"We won't relax for long. You and the others are going to spend the next month training for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Luckily for you, it'll be in the village, so we wont have to travel to any other hidden village."

Naruto blinked a few times and turned his head to look at her. "Oh really, already? Any tips on what to expect during the Exam?" the blonde said, tilting his head a bit.

Kurenai shook her head as they approached the others. "All I have to say is, stick with your team and there's no way you can fail." she smiled before looking at the group of Genins. "Alright, the sooner we get to the village and deliver the scroll, the faster we can leave and head back to Konoha."

"Don't worry about that, we'll have you in Sunagakure in no time." Temari said, looking towards her brother, watching him still searching for pieces of his broken puppet. "Right after Kankuro finds the rest of his puppet."

Naruto turned to Sakura and flashed a grin, something she returned a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned her head and watched as the red headed boy began walking away, his face blank and his gait calm.

**{Entrance To Sunagakure}**

After everything was settled before, the two groups of teams walked into a large, hallway like structure, which functioned as the entrance to the hidden village. Naruto looked around, a bit amazed at the height of the walls as they seemed foreign compared to the walls of Konoha.

"This place looks amazing and we didn't even get inside yet." The blonde said with a smile as he and his fellow Genin looked on in wonder.

"Wow, Naru-kun, I thought with your speed, you would have been already seen each of the hidden villages." Kurenai teased her young helper which made the young blonde blush a bit.

"Well, they're still hidden you know." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, making Kiba laugh.

"Yes, the is the point of hidden villages. Now if you'd follow me, I'll take you to the Kazekage's office." Baki said as the other's just noticed that they had traveled through the entrance already.

The team from Konoha nodded and followed the man, moving quickly over the sandy rooftops of Suna.

Within minutes they arrived and were already standing in front of the leader of the village. The Kazekage was a redheaded man, resembling his son to a degree, not unlike the comparison Naruto had to his father.

"Kazekage-sama…" Baki said bowing to the man, while everyone else, with the exception of Gaara, did the same. "We have returned with the shinobi from Konoha." The wind using man said as Kurenai took a step forward, the scroll already in her hand.

She set it on the desk. "And we have come bearing gifts from the Hokage." She simply said as the man nodded and took the scroll from the desk and opened it.

The raven haired Jonin stepped back to stand in front of her team, while the man read the contents of the scroll. Amazingly, nobody blurted out what was in the scroll, since she knew they all wanted to know.

"Ahh, yes… of course. Alright, that'll be all. You're dismissed." The man said putting the scroll down.

"WAI-" any further response from Kiba's apparent outburst was deterred by the hand clasping around his mouth. Surprising it was Sakura's hand around his mouth.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. We'll be going now. Thank you for the escort into your village." Kurenai said bowing as Kiba thrashed around a bit before Naruto gave him a look that told him to calm down immediately, something he had no choice but to follow.

"Now that our mission is done, we'll be on our way. Until next time…" Naruto said nodding at Sakura as she let Kiba go, before looking to Gaara. "I'll see you at the Chunin Exams." He said as Gaara just gave him a blank stare, though the look in his eyes told a different story as they only seemed to scream in anticipation.

With that, team seven made their exit. After ten minutes, they were running out of the village, on their way home.

"Damn it, Sakura, why'd you go and cover my mouth like that? You know you were curious as to what was in the scroll too." The Inuzuka complained as they jumped from dune to dune.

"You already know it doesn't matter what we think. It's not our place to look inside our packages. I guess I'll have to beat some more sense into that thick skull of yours." The pinkette said as Kiba laughed.

"Yeah right, you don't have anything compared to me and Akamaru's strength." He bragged as the little white dog barked in agreement.

"Both of you just cool your heads. The quicker we get out of this desert, the quicker both of you will be able to think more clearly." The young blonde said as the two nodded reluctantly.

"Good job Naruto-kun, now let's get to River Country quick and take a dip. It's entirely too dry in this country." Kurenai said as they all cheered in agreement.

**{One Week Later}**

Naruto stood in front of the team, it was after hours and they were still a bit tired from the training Kurenai had them do earlier. "Alright team, thank you for coming back here. I know its midnight, but we still have a lot to do to strengthen our teamwork. So welcome to our survival training."

Kiba yawned as he softly scratched his head, barely missing the white dog that was napping on said head. "So our training with Kurenai-sensei isn't enough for the Chunin Exams requirement of teamwork." He said causing Sakura and Naruto to blink in surprise. The Inuzuka looked at them and tilted his head. "What?"

"You must get a little smarter when you're tired." Naruto jabbed at his teammate.

"Then we should make him tired permanently." Sakura stated as well.

"Whatever." Kiba shrugged their words off, being too tired to fight back.

The blonde narrowed his eyes and vanished from their eyes, appearing between both of them, his hands on their shoulders as they both received a jolt of electricity.

They all, Akamaru included, yelped in surprise as they got over whatever fatigue they were experiencing. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" They yelled in unison while Akamaru barked his complaint with them.

"For what I have in mind for you two, you're going to need as much energy as you can muster. I hope you packed for a week like I told you, because we're spending our time in a danger filled environment and I… did not get permission so let's try to stay alive alright?" he said smiling brightly.

Kiba and Sakura shared a look in confusion before they felt wind rushing pass their faces as they were caught up in Naruto's high speed technique. Minutes later and they were found themselves in front of a large gated forest. "What the hell was that? What are we doing here? Where are we? Akamaru, where are you, are you ok?" Kiba blurted out a series of questions.

The pinkette stood by Naruto as they watched Kiba search for the dog that somehow fell off his head. "You know, if he wasn't doing it… I would." She said.

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "Alright you two, let's get serious now." He said as the white dog made his appearance, jumping straight at Kiba's face.

Now with everybody reunited the blonde stretched a bit. "Alright, the first order of business is exploration. With that, we'll make a mental map of the forest. Second order of business is survival, so we gotta stick together and work as a team. And lastly, the third order of business is staying alive. Do not get eaten. Kurenai would be really mad at me, your fine mom would be mad at me and I won't see your little booty anym-" he said pointing at Kiba and Sakura briefly before they both rushed at him.

He exclaimed loudly and made his way into the forest, jumping over the large gate that clearly read 'Stay Out'

**{One Kilometer In}**

About a single kilometer inside the forest, the team met their first obstacle. As they approached from a gate where the river was located, they found a giant piranha hopping out of the water as they were running over it.

Their yells echoed throughout the area as they continued to jump out of the way of its many teeth. The sight was actually comical if you were to look at it. Akamaru was holding on for dear life as they kept getting splashed by the giant fish.

Even their balance on the water was a chore to keep, as they damn thing kept disrupting the water with its inconsistent pursuit of their meaty bodies.

"Can we pleas-" Kiba started saying before the piranha jumped right under Kiba, jumping about ten feet in the air. Kiba exclaimed loudly as Akamaru fell off his head, for the second time that hour.

Naruto and Sakura gasped as they saw this. The young Inuzuka acted fast and moved his foot in the way, allowing the little dog to use it as a foothold and jump out of danger. When it came for the time that they began descending, Naruto went into action and vanished and kicked the fish in the side, launching it into three trees.

Akamaru was caught by Sakura and Kiba landed on the water, unharmed. "That was a close." Kiba said holding his chest as he panted dramatically. "I thought I was a goner."

Naruto laughed and looked over at his team. "That was fun." He said as they shot him a glare. "Well at least we have something to eat." He said, jabbing a thumb in the fish's direction.

Sakura and Kiba looked at him in disgust. "Ugh, never, fish is nasty." They said in unison as Naruto shrugged and began walking in its direction. It was at moment Kiba's and Sakura's stomachs growled in unison as well. "Ooh, fish, sounds yummy. Save some for me." They said once more as they ran to catch up to the blonde.

**A/N: I was thinking of making it a little longer, but I don't have that sort of luxury as I've had you readers waiting for far too long. Plus I don't know how long I'd have time for all of this, so I must work hastily and quickly, and even more rapidly. I know this chapter wasn't as good as it's supposed to be, but man it's been entirely too long since I've been able to do this. I'm back and I'm mad that I left.**

**JayJay's Out BITCH!**


End file.
